Sueños de un vals
by Divine Hathor
Summary: Yami es un joven principe, que al renegar su estatud social, escapa del palacio de buckingham para divetirse antes de ser rey, con el tiempo conoce a Mana quien le cambiara la vida a Yami para siempre, pero sin embargo lo suyo es un amor prohibido.
1. El Fin de mi Felicidad

Sueños de un Vals. _I…El Fin de mi Felicidad._

Mana: Hola a todo mi nombre es Mana, y ahora soy reina de toda Inglaterra, pero déjenme decir que no fue fácil, ya que me querían hacerme la vida imposible, hasta que conocí aaa!

Yami.: ¡A mí! Yo te regrese algo que habías perdido, recuérdalo -dijo mientras le sonreía a Mana.

Mana: ¡claro! -respondió sonriéndole a Yami.

Yami: contaras como te convertiste en reina de Londres, no hay mucho que contar -dijo Yami algo confundido.

Mana: algo así -respondió con una mirada triste.

Yami: comienza, queremos escuchar -dijo con una gran sonrisa para animar a Mana.

Mana: todo comenzó en el año de 1485 en Inglaterra, en un barrio bajo donde Vivian las clases bajas, sin riquezas y sin vida social. Yo tenía 3 años para entonces y vivía con madre, padre y hermana, pero eso es más adelante. Vivía en una pequeña casa, y recuerdo que para mí era agradable hasta cierto punto. Mi padre era un borracho y mujeriego, sin embargo mi madre era y sigue siendo la persona más gentil de todo Londres, y un día.

…..

Mana: madre no quiero que venga mi papá, él me va a pegar, siempre que viene borracho me da miedo -asustadiza.

Madre: no te asustes mi niña, no te hará nada, yo te protegeré.

Cuando se escucho el abrir de la puerta de la casa, Mana se fue a ocultar debajo de la mesa.

Padre: donde esta esa niña, ella es la razón de todos mis problemas.

Madre: Cállate, ella no es la culpable de nada, tan solo tiene tres, además de que tu eres el único culpable, no la niña -furiosa.

Mana solo escuchaba y lloraba en silencio para que su padre no la escuchara.

Padre: ba! Ella solo es un estorbo, me voy a dormir -furioso.

El padre se retiro a su habitación. Después de aquel acto, Mana salió a abrazar a su madre aun llorando.

Madre: cálmate mi niña, ven vamos a pasear, pero por favor ya no llores -calmando a su hija.

Mana: si madre -respondió feliz y con algunas lagrimas aun en los ojos.

Mana y su madre salieron a pasear y entraron a un callejón donde vendían toda clase de cosas para la alta sociedad y con dinero. Mana y su madre continuaron caminando, pero durante el transcurso se toparon con una boutique, donde vendían hermoso vestidos para señoritas y niñas de familias ricas, que por consecuencia los vestidos eran muy costosos y hermosos.

Mana al ver un vestido color azul largo con algunos holanes salto de emoción y le dijo a su madre.

Mana: Madre yo quiero ese vestido, dime que algún día podré usar uno como el que se encuentra en el aparador, en un elegante baile, con apuesto joven -imaginándose en un baile de palacio.

Madre: si mi niña, algún día lo tendrás, solo hay que esforzarnos -mirando a su hija que tenía una bella ilusión que no quería quitarle.

…..

Yami: ese era un hermoso sueño.

Mana: si, ese dia estaba tan ilusionada que se me olvido que no tenía dinero ni para comprar ropa de tercera mano.

Yami: sufriste mucho cuando tenias 3 años, verdad -con tristeza en su mirada.

Mana: si, pero aun falta lo peor, recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer -con lagrimas en los ojos.

Yami: si no quieres contar no lo hagas, no quiero que sufras -acariciando las mejillas de mana.

Mana: estoy bien -sonriendo.

….

Mana y su madre llegaron a su casa, y para fortuna de ambas chicas, el padre de Mana ya se encontraba tranquilo.

Mana: padre, padre, vi un vestido muy elegante como si fuera de una reina -dijo emocionada.

Padre: sabes bien que nunca llegaras a tal cosa, además esos vestidos son para señoritas y niñas bellas, no feas como tú -severo.

Mana: no es cierto, yo soy igual de bonita como las niñas ricas, te odio -llorando.

Pasaron 5 años, para entonces Mana tenía 8 años de edad, sin embargo su edad no le impedía que ella trabajara de mesera en un restaurante para ayudar a su casa y ahorrar para comprarse el hermoso vestido que deseaba desde que tenía 3 años.

Mana: ¡Gracias por su propina! si me falta poco para mi vestido –pensó después de que despidió a uno de sus clientes.

Después de aquel acto, Mana estaba a punto de volver a la cocina, cuando de pronto entro un joven de hermosa belleza, sin embargo él bestia con unos jeans de cuero azules, una playera negra y una chaqueta del mismo color de su jeans, su piel era blanca y su cabello era tricolor (rojo, negro, rubio) con cinco picos; pero lo que más cautivo a Mana fueron sus hermosos ojos color violeta que daban una gran seguridad y seriedad.

Mana: puedo tomar su orden -educadamente.

¿?: Si claro -serio.

Mana al momento de empezar a tomar la orden de aquel joven, observo éste portaba un cinturón negro con una caja a su lado izquierdo, lo que provoco que ella solo se imaginara una cosa, "Duelo de monstruos".

Mana: disculpe joven, veo que juega duelo de monstruos o me equivoco -tímida.

¿?: Si, también juega señorita –dijo dulcemente mientras mostraba gran educación.

Mana: si, deje me presento, mi nombre es mana, ¿Cuál es su nombre? –emocionada.

¿?: ¡¿mi nombre?, mi nombre me temo que no podre revelárselo ya que me escape de mi hogar, a causa de que no me dejan salir, de hecho siempre me fugo para jugar duelo de monstruos antes de que cumpla 18 años –nervioso le susurro a mana.

Mana: ¡ooooooooh! y Podría responderme ¿Cuántos años tienes? –pregunto algo sorprendida.

¿?: Si, tengo 9 años y puedes llamarme Yami, pero que quede claro que ese no es mi nombre –respondió mientras le sonreía a Mana.

Mana: entiendo Yami, ups, discúlpeme le tomo la orden joven –dijo sonriendo.

Yami: ya somos amigos, así que dime Yami.

…..

Yami: yupi, al fin ya aparezco en la historia, en verdad que no recordaba que escapaba todo el tiempo –dijo feliz.

Mana: pues yo si lo recuerdo joven jajajajaja –dijo simpáticamente.

Yami: te costo trabajo decirme Yami –dijo Yami con una mirada que culpaba a Mana.

Mana: eeeh, ummmmmmm, mejor continuo –dijo apenada.

…

Mana: bueno, ¿cuál es su orden joven?

Yami: ¿Qué? Ay vamos de nuevo, soy Yami, y por favor tráeme un café y unas galletas, no, no, mejor dime que me recomiendas.

Mana: la verdad yo nunca he comido aquí, porque se ve un poco rara la comida –le susurro Mana a Yami.

Yami: ya entiendo, bueno un plato de tocino con huevos estrellados –dijo mientras continuaba viendo el menú.

Mana: huevos estrellados, umm lo lamento no tenemos -respondió sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos.

Yami: Bueno solo el tocino y de beber mejor un té a.

Mana: enseguida se lo traigo Yami, digo joven.

Yami: creí que ya me diría Yami, pero ya se acostumbrara –pensó Yami

Después de algunos minutos Mana con el desayuno de Yami.

Mana: aquí tiene Yami ¡disfrútela! –dijo Mana sonriendo y equilibrando la charola.

Después de aquel acto, un joven de cabello albino entro al restaurante, ya que al parecer había vito a Yami desde las afueras del restaurante.

¿?: ¡Yami! Me alegro encontrarte, oye cuando tenemos un duelo.

Yami: Hola Bakura y cuando quieras, por cierto te presento a mi amiga Mana, Mana te presento a Bakura.

Mana: mucho gusto Bakura, yo también juego duelo de monstruos jeje –dijo mientras le sonreía a ambos jóvenes.

Bakura: igualmente Mana, y por cierto, espero que este niño si te haiga dicho su verdadero nombre –mirándola con unos ojos un poco culpadores.

Mana: no, no me dijo, pero lo que si me dijo, es que se escapa de su casa para jugar duelo de monstruos –susurro.

Yami: es verdad no miento –exclamo.

…

Yami: esa vez no me creyeron, pero después de un tiempo tu comprobaste que era verdad –dijo culpando a Mana y a Bakura.

Mana: ya, tenias razón, pero tú también tuviste la culpa por no decirnos –dijo culpando a Yami.

Yami: mejor me cayó, continua.

…

Bakura: se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, que tal un duelo de tres, a qué hora terminas tu turno Mana –dijo emocionado.

Yami: me parece un gran idea, ¡pero a qué hora te desocupas Mana! –pregunto emocionado.

Mana: en 5 minutos –dijo alegre.

Yami y Bakura: ¡Genial! Pero que les parece si todos los días nos veremos en este callejón, después de que Mana termine con su horario –dijeron emocionados, pero mas Yami.

Mana: me agrada la idea –dijo riendo.

….

Yami: ese dia empecé a sentir algo muy especial por ti Mana, recuerdo que ya no dejaba de pensar en ti –dijo recordando ese hermoso sentimiento.

Mana: no eras el único, yo también lo sentía –dijo con un suspiro muy bello.

…..

Mientras en el palacio de Buckingham, la reina Isabel buscaba a su hijo mayor.

Reina Isabel: Ricardo has visto a tu hermano, no lo eh visto en todo el dia.

Ricardo: madre, ¡no me digas Ricardo, soy Yugi! – Dijo molestamente,

Yugi era un chico de 9 años de edad, de cabello tricolor y con una mirada dulce, sus ojos eran violetas y el era de una estatura bajita.

Reina Isabel: está bien Yugi, lo has visto.

Yugi: no, no lo eh visto –sonriendo tiernamente.

…

Yugi: ¡ooooooh! Veo que están contando una historia, yo quiero escuchar puedo, ándenle no sean malitos ¡siiiiiiiiiiiii! –dijo mientras movía a Mana de un lado a otro.

Mana: claro Yugi.

Yami: precisamente ella estaba contando de ti.

Yugi: vamos Mana, continua –emocionado.

…

Mientras tanto en el restaurante, Yami pago y le dejo propina a Mana, después de aquel acto ambos jóvenes salieron del lugar para esperar a Mana. Después de algunos minutos ella salió del lugar, ya que había terminado con su horario de trabajo.

Mana: ya estoy lista, y ¡Duelo! –emocionada.

Yami: ¡Es hora del Duelo!

Bakura: un duelo de las sombras jajá –fingiendo maldad.

Yami: ya vas a empezar Bakura -observando a Bakura.

Bakura: era para ponerle emoción –tímido.

Los chicos se alejaron un poco de aquel lugar, para tomar asiento y comenzar con los duelos. Después de algunas horas el deck que resulto vencedor en todos los duelos que tuvieron, fue un poderoso deck de magos que le pertenecía a Mana.

Mana: ¡gane! ¡Es genial! -alegre y emocionada.

Yami: ¡Buen Duelo! Y disculpa pero ¿Por qué te emocionas tanto? –pregunto mientras observaba la hermosa sonrisa de Mana.

Mana: es la primera vez que juego con un duelista tan bueno como tú, y gano –alegre.

Yami y Bakura: ¡Enserio! –sorprendidos.

Yami: eres buena.

Después de aquellas palabras el reloj de la catedral anuncio las 3:00 de la tarde.

Yami: me tengo que ir, si se dan cuenta que no estaba en casa, me regañaran –preocupado.

Mana: te acompaño, yo también ya me tengo que ir a casa, pero ¿por dónde te vas?

Yami: pues vivo por la calle san Frederick, para mayor ubicación cerca de la calle de compra y venta de la alta sociedad, y para mi des fortuna diariamente tengo que pasar por ahí, ¡odio la diferencia social! –un poco molesto.

Mana: yo también odio el clasismo, pero que le podemos hacer, bueno dejemos eso atrás y vámonos, yo vivo por ahí también –seria.

Yami: pues vayámonos Mana.

Bakura: yo me voy por ahí también –triste.

Yami: pues andando Bakura.

Los tres pasaron por la boutique donde se encontraba el vestido que deseaba Mana con tanta emoción, al verlo Mana se detuvo.

Yami: ¿sucede algo Mana?

Mana: no, solo que desde niña eh deseado este vestido y bailar con un guapísimo joven en una elegante fiesta, pero lo del baile nunca sucederá, pero para el vestido solo me falta poco para comprármelo jeje –sonriendo.

Yami: entiendo, continuamos.

…..

Yami: cuando me dijiste tu sueño te entristeciste mucho, pero me diste una gran sonrisa.

Mana: me dieron ganas de llorar en este momento.

Yami: no, no llores –limpiando las lagrimas de las mejillas de Mana.

Yugi: no llores Mana, deja cuento esta parte, espero te alegre –tratando de alegrar a Mana.

Mana: está bien Yugi jajaja –sonriéndole a Yugi.

…..

Mientras en el palacio.

Yugi: no llega mi hermano, que hago, y a donde se irá todos los días, la ventaja que tiene es que el palacio sea demasiado grande –comiéndose las uñas.

…..

Mana: enserio hiciste eso Yugi, eso nunca me lo contaste –riéndose.

Yugi: sii, no tengo la culpa de tener un hermano duelista.

Yami: cállate Yugi porque tú también juegas, bueno aun que no tienes mucho que te metí al duelo de monstruos –tratando de culpar a Yugi.

Mana: voy a continuar.

….

Mana y Yami continuaron caminando, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Mana.

Mana: esta es mi casa Yami, por donde vives tú.

Yami: umm, vivo más para allá –señalando a lo largo de la calle.

Mana: bueno, hasta mañana Yami –acercándose a Yami y besándole en la mejilla para despedirse.

Yami: Hasta mañana Mana –apenado por la situación.

Mana abrió la puerta de su casa y se adentro. Cuando Yami vio que cerró la puerta comenzó a correr hacia otra dirección.

Yami: me van a regañar, espero que no se hayan dado cuenta que no estaba en casa.

…

Yugi: recuerdo que te tuve que cubrir porque no podías entrar al palacio, y tuviste que entrar por la barda del jardín, sin olvidar que por tu acto tú cabello quedo lleno de ramitas jajá –riéndose

Yami: no te puedo decir nada, porque fue verdad –tímido.

Mana: continuo.

Yami: no, yo tengo que contar algo.

Mana: está bien.

…..

Mientras Yami corría, llego a su hogar, el palacio de Londres, sin embargo las gigantescas puertas de ese lugar se encontraba cerrado, y sin olvidar que alrededor se encontraban los guardias protegiendo el lugar.

Yami: como entro, ¡ya se me saltare la barda! – pensó al momento de observar la barda del jardín.

Yami comenzó a escalar y llego a la cima, pero ahora el problema para él era el cómo bajaría de ahí.

Yami: ahora como bajo –preocupado.

Después de aquel pensamiento, Yami se desvalanceo y cayó a los arbustos, quedando con ello lleno de hojas y ramas en el cabello.

Yami: ¡aaaaaaah!, eso dolió –quejándose.

Yami se levanto y se metió al palacio, pero al momento de hacerlo se topo con su hermano Yugi.

Yugi: dónde estabas hermano, mamá te está buscando, la única ventaja que tienes es que el palacio es gigante –regañando a Yami.

Yami: no te enojes, además estoy bien.

Yugi: si con ramas en el cabello.

En ese preciso instante apareció la madre de ambos jóvenes la reina Isabel, y su padre Henry Tudor rey de Inglaterra.

Reina Isabel: dónde estabas hijo mío.

Yami: umm –pensando.

Yugi: en el jardín madre, estaba dormido bajo un arbusto.

Rey Henry: con razón estas lleno de ramas y hojas en el cabello, vete a bañar –regañándolo.

Yami: si padre.

Yami fue a su habitación. Una vez ahí dejo su deck en una cómoda y se fue a bañar, al termino se cambio y se puso ropa elegante digna de un príncipe, pero sin embargo Yami no dejaba de pensar en Mana.

Yami: es tan linda, solo deseo que sea mañana y tener suerte para que me de otro beso en la mejilla –pensó y suspiro al último.

….

Mana: te gusto el beso, yo nunca lo supe –extrañada.

Yami: claro que no ibas a saber, yo estaba en el palacio y en mis pensamientos.

Mana: bueno continuo, ahora cuando me dejaste en la puerta de mi casa.

…..

Cuando mana entro a su casa, ella solo pensaba en un nombre, "Yami".

Mana: ya eh llegado madre y hermana –enamorada.

Desde la cocina.

Madre: si hija, como te fue hoy.

Mana: ¡excelente gracias a Yami! –feliz y distraída.

Después de aquella respuesta por parte de Mana, apareció una niña de 5 años con cabellera café, cuyo nombre era Mariam.

Mariam: Mana regresaste –alegre.

Mana: hermanita, ¿cómo esta mi lindo champiñón?

…..

Yami e Yugi: ¿champiñón? –sorprendidos.

Mana: si, era mi champiñón –con una sonrisa y una risita de gracia.

Yami: no se te ocurrió otro –riéndose.

Yugi: cállate que desde las ramas en tu cabello eres Ramitas –riéndose.

Yami: me callo.

Mana: continuo.

…

Mana abrazo a su hermanita y le pregunto.

Mana: ¿qué comeremos hoy champiñón?

Mariam: ¡a mí! –alegre.

Mana: ¿a ti? -sorprendida.

Mariam: si, champiñones.

Mana: eeeeeeh, jajaja –carcajeándose.

Después de aquella pequeña conversación, Mana soltó a su hermana y comenzó a contar sus propinas.

Mana: son 100 monedas de plata, 50 para mi mamá y 50 para mi vestido -ilusionada.

Cuando de pronto de su bolsita saco una moneda más grande y dorada.

Mana: esta moneda es de oro, quien me la pudo a ver dado, no importa ¡Gracias al que me dejo esta propina! –gritando.

Después de aquel acto Mana fue a la cocina hacia donde se encontraba su madre.

Mana: madre, madre esto es para ti –emocionada y dándole la moneda de oro y las 50 de plata.

La madre las tomo y vio la moneda dorada.

Madre: quien te dio esto mi niña –sorprendida y enseñándole la moneda.

Mana: no lo sé, solo me la dieron de propina.

Las tres mujeres comenzaron a comer y cuando terminaron llego el padre de Mana.

Padre: ¡Mana! Dame el dinero que ganaste hoy –enojado.

Mana: no me dieron el dia de hoy –nerviosa.

Padre: eres una niña inútil, nadie te amara si sigues así, eres una niña vestida solo de harapos.

Mana: ¡porque es tu obligación vestirnos! Además puedo demostrarte que puedo mantener sola esta casa sin tu ayuda, y si sigues insultándome, no comerás aquí.

Padre: esta es mi casa, y mientras tu vivas en este lugar tú me tendrás que mantenerme, me oíste.

Madre: cállate, y vete a dormir, deja a la niña en paz.

El padre se fue a dormir y la madre abrazo a Mana y a Mariam.

Madre: cuanto llevas para tu vestido Mana.

Mana: no sé, pero espero que para cuando cumpla 15 años pueda comprarme un vestido barato aunque sea –sonriendo.

…..

Yami: te rendiste así de fácil.

Mana: no, nunca, que acaso nunca has oído el dicho de algo bueno viene algo mejor –alzando el dedo en el aire.

Yami: tienes razón, continua Mana.

Yugi: si continua, continua –emocionado.

…

Ya era un nuevo día, para entonces Mana se alisto y llevo su deck en una bolsita de colgar, para dirigirse al restaurante en donde trabajaba. Al llegar comenzó a atender a dos señoritas de la alta sociedad, que al parecer solo andaban de paseo.

Mana: buenos días señoritas, mi nombre es Mana y las atenderé el día de "Yami", digo Hoy jeje –sonriendo.

¿?: Mucho gusto y mi nombre es Ishizu Ishtar y mi amiga es Kisara Castillo –sonriéndole a Mana.

Mana: Mucho gusto, les tomo la orden –alegre.

Ishizu: a mi traime un jugo de zanahoria con un plato de fruta –mirando la carta.

Kisara: tráeme lo mismo que mi amiga.

Mana tomo la orden y se retiro de aquel lugar para dirigirse a la cocina, pero al momento en el que ella se retiro, las dos jóvenes se percataron que algo se le había caído al suelo. Después de aquel acto Ishizu recogió lo que se le había caído a Mana, pero al observar que era, noto que se trataba de una carta de duelo de monstruos, ya que era valkiria la maga.

Ishizu: mira Kisara, ella juega duelo de monstruo como nosotras, y al parecer ella juega con magos.

Kisara: ¡si! Hay que retarla, que importa la clase social, lo que importa es divertirse.

Después de aquella conversación entre ambas chicas, Mana trajo las ordenes de las señoritas, pero cuando se iba a retirar.

Ishizu: espera señorita, se te cayo esto hace rato – dándole la tarjeta.

Mana: mi carta, gracias -tomándola

Kisara: oye, quieres jugar, suponemos que juegas –sonriendo.

Mana: ¡claro! Me reuniré con un amigo después de mi turno, quieren venir.

Ishizu y Kisara: ¡si! nos encantaría.

….

Yami: con que así conociste a tus dos mejores amigas.

Mana: sipi –sonriendo.

Yami: bueno, ahora puedo contar yo esta parte.

Mana: ¡claro!

Yugi: ¡ooooooooh! Va a contar ramitas y hojitas Tudor o prefieres que te diga Yami ramitas tudor –riéndose a carcajadas.

Yami: bueno comienzo –tratando de ignorar a Yugi.

….

Mientras en el palacio, Yami se arreglaba y se ponía sus jeans azul, playera negra y chaqueta azul, sin olvidar su deck a la izquierda en su cinturón negro.

Yami: bueno a escaparme –sonriendo.

Después de aquel pensamiento, éste salió con cautela del palacio para que nadie lo viera. Después de que logro abandonar el palacio se dirigió hacia el restaurante donde trabajaba Mana.

Pasaron las horas, para entonces Mana ya había terminado su turno, y en ese momento Mana, Ishizu y Kisara salieron del lugar.

Yami: ¡Hola! Mana –entusiasmado

Mana al ver a Yami se emociono tanto, ya que volvió a ver a su preciado ángel con ella.

Mana: Yami viniste creí que no vendrías el día de hoy, te presento a mis dos amigas Ishizu, Yami, Yami Ishizu, Kisara, Yami, Yami, Kisara –alegre y presentándolos uno del otro.

Mana: ellas también son duelistas y juegan con magos como yo jejeje, cierto chicas –entusiasmada.

Ishizu y Kisara: ¡si!

Yami: mucho gusto chicas –alegre.

Mana: sabes, las conozco muy poco, pero son geniales.

Mana, Ishizu y Kisara tuvieron duelos mientras que Yami solo observaba la felicidad que mostraba Mana en su rostro, mientras que se enfrentaban descubrieron que tenían mucho en común que se hicieron las mejores amigas.

Mana: somos ¡las mejores amigas! –gritando.

Ishizu y Kisara: ¡Claro, las mejores amigas del mundo!

Mana: ¡Es Genial! –con el movimiento de manos.

(Divine Atem: el movimiento de manos como lo hace juudai yuki jeje)

…..

Mana: ese dia fue uno de los mejores, ese dia conocí a mis mejores amigas –muy alegre.

Yami: si, y me dejaste un ratito solo, pero no importa porque vi tu linda sonrisa de ángel –sonriendo.

Yugi: pueden seguir contando –gritando para llamar la atención.

Yami: si, aun no eh terminado.

….

Las tres chicas se despidieron y Mana e Yami siguieron dueleando, sin embargo entre ambos no había ganador, Mana ganaba uno y el siguiente lo ganaba Yami, a si continuaron hasta que sonó el reloj anunciando las 3:00 de la tarde.

Mana: me tengo que ir –entristecida.

Yami: te acompaño, al cabo vivimos cerca –sonriendo.

Mana:¡si! Qué bien –muy alegre.

Después de aquella conversación, ambos jóvenes se fueron, y durante transcurso Yami le comenzó a preguntar a Mana de su vida.

Yami: ¿cuéntame de ti Mana?

Mana: bueno, desde que tengo 6 años juego duelo de monstruos, mi padre es un borracho, mi madre es la persona más linda del mundo, soy alegre y siempre veo hacia el futuro, mi hermana es muy tierna como un champiñón.

Yami: ¡un champiñón! –exclamando duda.

Mana: es que tiene el corte de cabello como un champiñón.

Yami: enserio, me gustaría conocerla –riéndose.

Mana: cuando gustes, tengo muchos sueños, pero el principal es tener un hermoso vestido y bailar un hermoso vals con el joven mas apuesto.

Yami: algún dia se te dará, y por cierto se te olvido esta propina ayer.

Mana observo y era otra moneda de oro.

Mana: otra, ayer me dieron una idéntica, deja agradezco ¡gracias al que me dejo esto de propina! Listo –emocionada.

Yami: jajaja eres muy linda –sonriendo.

Mana: gracias, que mas, ha también me gusta la cultura egipcia y otro de mis sueños es viajar a Egipto y mas, pero tu cuéntame de ti –tímida.

Yami: (nervioso) yo, yo soy bibliotecario y no me dejan salir, porque según mis padres algún dia seré la persona más importante para Londres, pero solo deseo ser una persona común y corriente, conocer lugares y tener amigos y amigas como tú.

Mana: ¡ooooooooh! Se me olvido lo que te iba a decir jajaja –distraída y riéndose.

Mana y Yami estaban conversando tan alegremente, que a ambos se les paso el tiempo rápidamente.

Mana: bueno Yami, vete con cuidado.

Después de aquellas palabras de despedida, Mana se acerco y beso en la mejilla a Yami.

Yami: hasta mañana Mana –sonrojado.

Yami aun todo sonrojado se acerco a Mana y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, sin embargo Mana se sonrojo peor que un jitomate. Después de aquel acto, Mana entro a su casa y cerro su puerta. Yami al escuchar el reloj dando las 4:00 de la tarde comenzó a correr de nueva cuenta lo más rápido que podía

….

Yugi: yo quiero decir eso Yami, puedo siiiiiiiiiiiii –ojos lindos.

Yami: está bien.

…

Yami no sabía cómo entrar al palacio y se volvió a brincar la barda, pero ahora al vez de caer en los arbustos cayó en Yugi.

Yugi: ¡aaaaaaaah! Quítate Yami –adolorido.

Yami: perdona hermano, no fue mi intención –preocupado y levantándose.

Yugi: lo sé arbolito Tudor.

Yami: soy Yami Tudor, no arbolito Tudor.

Yugi: está bien, ramitas Tudor –provocando burla.

Ambos hermanos se levantaron, después de ello Yami se fue a cambiar para que no sospecharan sus padres de él.

…..

Mana: te cayó encima Yugi –mirando a Yami.

Yugi: si, Yami ramitas Tudor Rey de los arbustos de Inglaterra, me cayó encima.

Yami: puedo continuar Mana –cambiando la conversación.

Mana: ¡claro! Yami continua, (susurrando) ramitas Tudor.

….

Fue un día tan especial para Yami ya que conocía más a su amada, él no dejaba de pensar ni un segundo en ella que se confundió en una palabra por su nombre.

Reina Isabel: hijo mío, ya has comido –seria.

Yami: si Mana –enamorado.

Reina Isabel: ¿Mana, quien es Mana? –sorprendida.

Yami: es el nombre de mi arbusto madre, en donde me duermo siempre, pero me eh confundido –nervioso.

Reina Isabel: le has puesto nombre a tu arbusto –sorprendida.

Yami: si, si es que me eh encariñado con mi arbusto, y si ya he comido.

Reina Isabel: bueno, te dejo hijo mío.

…..

Mana: le pusiste mi nombre al arbusto jajajaja –riendo.

Yami: fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Yugi: aparte para caer en el pobre arbusto, te atreves a bautizarlo jajá –burlándose de Yami.

Yami: ni se te ocurra decirme ramitas tudor –amenazando a Yugi.

Yugi: cierto se me avía olvidado decirte, ¡ramitas tudor! –alegremente.

Mana: que paso después.

Yami: bueno, ese día me fui a dormir, no dejaba de pensar en ti, en tu sonrisa, en tu entusiasmo, en tu alegría y tu mirada de un bello ángel, me encantaba estar a tu lado hasta que cumplí 12 años, estudiaba día y noche, ya no me podía escapar tan seguido como antes –serio.

Mana: claro, bueno ahora cuento yo –un poco triste por ese horrible recuerdo que iba a relatar.

…..

Pasaron 4 años para entonces Yami tenía 12 años y Mana 11 años de edad. Yami en ese tiempo ya no iba muy seguido con Mana ya que lo tenían prácticamente encerrado todo el día pegado a los libros, para entonces Mana se sentía muy triste, pero sus amigas le daban ánimos y alegría. Un día Yami no fue a ver a Mana, ese día Ishizu y Kisara fueron a ver a Mana a su trabajo.

Ishizu: ¡hola Mana!

Kisara: ¡hola, como estas amiga!

Mana: bien, pero un poco triste ya que Yami no ha venido el día de hoy, de hecho ya no viene casi; lo conozco tan bien que estoy segura que lo han de ver puesto a trabajar, yo conozco sus alegrías, sus tristezas, sus sueños, y sus sentimientos, me encanta –suspirando.

Ishizu: uuuuuuuh te gusta verdad –mirando la cara de enamoramiento de Mana.

Mana: si, es alguien especial, lo amo.

Ishizu: pues yo diría que el también siente algo por ti, pero no me hagas caso.

Kisara: si, algún día será tu novio o hasta ser tú esposo, umm, por cierto podrías venir a mi casa, te invito bueno si aceptas venir.

Mana: ¡claro! Encantada, pero no tengo la vestimenta correcta.

Ishizu: no importa amiga.

Kisara: claro que no importa, eres nuestra amiga y como seas, eres bienvenida.

Mana, Ishizu y Kisara se fueron a casa de Kisara, una vez que llegaron a aquel lugar, entraron a la habitación de Kisara.

Una vez en aquella habitación Kisara abrió un armario lleno de vestidos lujosos, para que mana escogiera uno de ellos.

Kisara: este es mi regalo de cumpleaños hoy 30 de diciembre, espero te guste, así que escoge un vestido.

Mana: pero son tuyos, no lo puedo aceptar, ustedes ya me han dado un gran regalo y es su amistad –lagrimas en los ojos.

Kisara: toma uno, ese es mi regalo para ti, y yo te recomendaría el color vino.

Mana: ¡gracias! Amigas.

Mana tomo el vestido y se soltó llorando en Ishizu por la emoción.

Ishizu: no llores amiga, mira este es mi regalo para ti –sonriéndole.

Ishizu saco una hermosa joya, que se trataba de un hermoso collar de diamantes que le dio a mana.

Mana: ¡gracias! Nunca me imagine esto –alegre con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kisara: anda, ponte el vestido que te di y el collar que te dio Ishizu.

Mana: si claro –feliz.

Mana se cambio y lucia muy bonita aunque su cabello no demasiado.

Ishizu: falta el cabello ¡yo la cepillo!

Kisara: yo hago el peinado –emocionada.

Ishizu: y las dos la maquillamos.

Ishizu e Kisara sacaron sus artículos de belleza y pusieron a Mana tan bonita que ni ella misma se reconocía.

Mana: esta soy yo, soy muy bonita, nunca me imagine ser tan bonita.

Kisara: pareces de nuestra clase social, a lo mejor un ancestro tuyo fue alguien de mucha alcurnia.

Ishizu: si, bueno Mana te falta un abanico y una bolso, deja te los doy.

Mana: ¡gracias! Tengo que irme a casa espero verlas mañana.

Ishizu y Kisara: ¡claro! Ahí estaremos amiga.

Mana se retiro con el hermoso vestido puesto, que quien la viera no imaginarían que era la chica de bajo mundo que ni para un cepillo tenia.

Mana ya estaba a punto de llegar a su hogar, cuando de pronto se topo con su amigo Bakura.

Bakura: buenas tardes señorita, creo se ah perdido –educado.

Mana: hola Bakura, soy yo, Mana.

Bakura: ¡Mana! Que te hiciste, veo que ya no eres de nuestro mundo.

Mana: aun lo sigo siendo, solo que esto fue un obsequio de mis amigas.

Bakura: te acompaño, no te vayan a robar o hasta raptar, y luego que hacemos.

Después de aquellas palabras por parte de Bakura, este acompaño a Mana a su hogar.

Mana: gracias por traerme.

Bakura: de nada amiga, hasta luego –despidiéndose.

Mana entro a su casa, pero cuando entro se topo a su padre que se encontraba esperándola en la entrada de la casa.

Padre: ¿qué haces con es vestido? Te vez espantosa fingiendo ser algo que no eres niña boba.

Mana: eso no te importa es mío y no tuyo –llorando.

Padre: quítatelo seguro que te lo robaste niña tonta –rompiendo el vestido.

Mana: ya deja de romperme el vestido, es mío, es mi regalo de cumpleaños –llorando.

Padre: pues se llamaba vestido.

El padre le rompió 4el vestido a Mana y después de aquel acto de barbarismo se fue de la casa. Mana en ese momento solo lloraba en un mar de lagrimas, ella solo pensaba que sus amigas la odiarían, que lo único que pedía era que su amado Yami fuera a consolarla y le dijera que todo estaría

Mana: ¡Yami! Sálvame te necesito – grito mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

Mientras en el palacio. Yami sintió que lo llamaban a gritos, que en ese momento se levanto del escritorio en donde se encontraba escribiendo.

Yami: (pensando) Mana me gustaría ayudarte y sé que ese llamado es tuyo, pero no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte en este momento –serrando su puño.

Yami se sintió muy triste que se dedico a escribir una carta para ella, en ella se despedía, ya que se tenía que marcharse de su lado, para ir a estudiar a Italia por órdenes de su padre.

Yami: (escribiendo) _Mi querida mana, no estaré contigo ya que saldré del país a estudiar ya que fue una orden de mi padre, no sabré de ti y eso me entristece, mi adora mana, estos cuatro años que te he conocido, se que eres la persona más especial que he conocido, sin olvidar que eres la persona más importante de mi vida, nunca dejo de pensar en ti y nunca lo hare, cuando vuelva espero encontrarte bien mi querida mana, tú me conoces a la perfección, conoces mis sentimiento, mis alegrías y mis tristezas, yo también te conozco a la perfección y yo se que a ti no te importa la fortuna, solo te importan tus amigos, tu familia y que quieres lo mejor para ellos, y eso me facina de ti, eres la persona más especial que he conocido, espero que cuando vuelva no haigas cambiado, y desde que te conocí te he querido decir esto ¿quieres ser mi novia? Y espero podértelo decir de frente cuando vuelva, te amo mi bella princesa soñadora._

_Att. Yami_

Escribió Yami con lagrimas en los ojos porque no quería dejar a su adorada Mana. Después de aquel acto, él metió la carta en un sobre, para después escapar del palacio por unos momentos para dejar la carta en casa de Mana. Yami dejo en el piso de la entrada la carta y toco la puerta para después echarse a correr para ocultarse de Mana.

Mana abrió la puerta y vio el sobre en el piso lo levanto y el sobre decía.

_Para: mi único tesoro Mana._

_De: Yami._

Mana entro a su casa y abrió el sobre y lo comenzó a leer en su pequeña habitación.

Mana: (llorando y leyendo en voz un poco alta) _Mi querida mana, no estaré contigo ya que saldré del país a estudiar ya que fue una orden de mi padre, no sabré de ti y eso me entristece, mi adora mana, estos cuatro años que te he conocido, se que eres la persona más especial que he conocido, sin olvidar que eres la persona más importante de mi vida, nunca dejo de pensar en ti y nunca lo hare, cuando vuelva espero encontrarte bien mi querida mana, tú me conoces a la perfección, conoces mis sentimiento, mis alegrías y mis tristezas, yo también te conozco a la perfección y yo se que a ti no te importa la fortuna, solo te importan tus amigos, tu familia y que quieres lo mejor para ellos, y eso me facina de ti, eres la persona más especial que he conocido, espero que cuando vuelva no haigas cambiado, y desde que te conocí te he querido decir esto ¿quieres ser mi novia? Y espero podértelo decir de frente cuando vuelva, te amo mi bella princesa soñadora._

_Att. Yami_

Mana al terminar de leer, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no soportaba la idea de que su más grande universo se apartara de ella.

Mana: ¡Yami! No me dejes, te necesito más que nunca, eres mi felicidad y sin ti será el fin –llorando.

Mana salió de su casa a la calle y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Mana: ¡Yami! Te necesito, quiero ser tu novia, no me dejes por favor, eres mi felicidad.

Yami no estaba muy lejos que escucho a Mana, al escuchar sintió que su corazón se partía en dos, que decidió mejor irse corriendo hacia el palacio para no seguir escuchando como su más preciado tesoro sufría por él.

Yami: perdóname Mana, yo no eh decido apartarme de tu lado, fueron mis padres los que me obligaron, pero no puedo revelarte quien soy –en sus pensamientos mientras corría con lagrimas en los ojos.

Mana se metió a su casa y siguió llorando.

Mana: no pude ser eh perdido a mi universo en vida, y el vestido de mi cumpleaños que me obsequiaron mis amigas, de seguro me odiaran, no querrán ser mis amigas jamás, ellas son mis únicas amigas del mundo y no las quiero perder jamás, este ah sido mi peor cumpleaños –llorando.

Mana sufría tanto, ella no quería que llegara el mañana pero tenía que afrentarlo como su amado Yami lo hizo.

…

Yami: cuando mis padres me dieron esa noticia me puse muy triste, no poder verte, eso me dolió y por esa razón decidí escribirte –triste.

Mana: yo sufrí más que tú, ese dia me sucedió todo, fue mi peor cumpleaños, y después no me resignaba a perderte –triste.

Yugi: todo saldrá bien jejeje, o me equivoco –intentando alegrar a Yami y Mana.

Mana: tienes razón Yugi –un poco más alegre.

Yugi: ¡sí! Todo sale bien, verdad ramitas tudor –alegre y feliz.

Yami: me rindo me seguirás diciendo así –con una cara de rendimiento.

Mana: todo sale bien teniendo fe, a demás no perdí a mis dos mejores amigas.

Yami e Yugi: ya nos dimos cuenta, nunca se separan, se nota que son las mejores amigas.

Mana: ¡somos geniales las mejores amigas!

…

_**Divine Hathor:**_ espero le haiga gustado el primer capítulo, me parece que este fic es muy largo en capítulos, que según mi hermanita Maru es mi biblia jajá, este fue uno de mis primeros fic y pensaba continuar escribiéndolo terminando juego criminal, pero por petición de mi hermanita Ali Kasejin y Sayori Sakura lo continuare en estos meses n.n

Por cierto, en este fic siempre me eh tardado en escribirlo, a causa de que son capítulos muy largos XD. Así que chequen la actualización más o menos cada medio mes o un mes, sin nada más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo sayonara n.n


	2. Recuerdos Lancaster

Sueños de un Vals. _II… Recuerdos Lancaster._

Mana:¡Hola! Son bienvenidos de nueva cuenta en el palacio de Buckingham, como sabrán continuare contando nuestra historia, pero esta vez Yami contara más que yo –alegre

Yami: si, lo sucedido de mi vida lejos de Mana y mi tortura en Italia.

Yugi: vaya, no te entristezcas ramitas –abrasando a Yami.

Yami:¡no soy Ramitas! –gritándole a yugi.

Yugi: si lo eres Rey de los arbustos de Inglaterra –riéndose de Yami.

Mana: creo que mejor empezare primero a contar yo, en lo que Yami y Yugi terminan su discusión.

….

Mana se encontraba desolada en un mar de lagrimas, porque su más grande amor se había marchado de Inglaterra, sin embargo ella también sufría por su vestido y por creer que sus dos mejores amigas le dejarían de hablar por culpa de su padre. Pasaron los minutos y Mana se encontraba hincada en la entrada de su casa, esperando a que su madre llegara del mercado.

Madre: Mana hija mía, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué tienes, te duele algo? ¿Qué te ha sucedido? –preocupada.

Mana: lo odio, lo odio, es solo un ruin miserable que necesita de una niña para sobrevivir y luego se atreve a….. –llorando de enojo.

Madre: cálmate y explícame –preocupada.

Mana: el miserable de mi padre me rompió el regalo que me dieron mis amigas por mi cumpleaños –llorando.

Madre: tiene arreglo, yo te lo reparare pequeña –acariciando el cabello de Mana.

Mana: pero eso no es por lo único que sollozo madre, mi Yami, mi Yami se marcho y se despidió de mi por medio de una carta, estoy segura que jamás lo volveré a ver, y lo más probable de todos es de que se olvide de mi –llorando.

Madre: ¿Cómo sabes todo lo que me estás diciendo mi niña?

Mana: me dejo una carta despidiéndose de mí, hoy ha sido el peor cumpleaños de mi vida –llorando y dándole la carta a su madre.

La madre de Mana tomo la carta que Yami le había escrito a su hija y comenzó a leerla, tan pronto termino de leerla abrazo a su hija y comenzó a consolarla.

Madre: dudo que tu apuesto enamorado se olvide de ti mi niña, el nunca te olvidara, además hija mía, tan solo date cuenta de que jamás te dio una despedida, sino solo te ha dado un aviso de que volverá por ti –dulcemente.

Mana: ¡en verdad jamás pensó en olvidarme!–emocionada.

Madre: si, el te ama con todo su ser, bueno y cambiando de tema, anda quítate el vestido que te lo dejare igualito a como te lo regalaron –mirando a su hija.

Mana:¡Gracias! Mamá –secándose las lagrimas.

Después de aquella conversación Mana se fue a cambiar, que al terminar le entrego a su madre el vestido para que se lo compusiera. Pasaron las horas, para entonces Mana se sentía demasiado agotada a causa de las lagrimas que había derramado aquella tarde. Sin embargo en cada uno de sus sueños solo se encontraba una persona junto a ella, y esa persona era su amado Yami.

Ya era un nuevo dia y la madre de Mana ya había terminado de reparar el vestido de su hija. Después de unas horas Mana se levanto de su cama aun con un poco de nostalgia y tristeza, ya que ella sabía perfectamente que a partir de ese dia no volvería a ver a su apuesto enamorado. Sin embargo cuando ella se comenzó a alistar para irse a trabajar, logro percatarse que aun traía puesto el collar que Ishizu le había obsequiado el dia anterior.

Mana: se ve muy hermoso el collar que me dieron mis amigas, pero nada que ver conmigo, este collar es una bella joya que jamás se comparara conmigo, pero en realidad lo que hace mas especial a esta joya son las hermosas intenciones con la que me los regalaron –quitándose el collar del cuello y guardándolo en una cajita.

Después de aquella palabras, Mana guardo su vestido y el collar en uno de sus cajones para que no se maltrataran. Para cuando Mana término de alistarse aun sentía una gran tristeza, ya que el recuerdo de Yami siempre lo tenía presente, pero aun así ella tenía que presentarse a trabajar al restaurante.

Mana: hola les tomo la orden –demasiado desanimada.

Kisara: ¿Qué te paso amiga? Ayer estabas bien y muy alegre –pregunto muy preocupada por su amiga.

Ishizu: si, dinos que te sucedió –preocupada.

Mana: al rato les cuento amigas, pero por el momento les tengo que tomar la orden –triste.

Kisara: nada, tu nos dices ahora, donde esta tu jefe –buscando por el establecimiento al jefe de mana.

Mana: para que lo quieres –sorprendida.

Ishizu: si no cooperas entonces yo actuare, ¡jefe de la señorita Mana! – grito para que fuera el jefe a entenderlas.

Después de aquel grito, un señor de alta estatura escucho la voz de Ishizu, que en ese preciso instante se dirigió a la mesa de las chicas

Jefe: ¿Qué se les ofrece señoritas? No las atiende bien la mesera –educadamente.

Kisara: señor, queremos que su empleada se siente a desayunar con nosotras, y si dice que no yo misma me encargare de acabar con usted –furiosa.

Jefe: no hay problema señoritas –asustado.

El jefe de mana se retiro de la mesa de las chicas, y en ese momento Mana tomo asiento para acompañar a sus amigas.

Ishizu: pide algo de desayunar amiga, nosotras invitamos –sonriéndole a Mana.

Kisara: si amiga nosotras invitamos por eso no te preocupes, pero si queremos saber el porque de tu tristeza –mirando a Mana con seriedad.

Mana al recordar comenzó a sollozar nuevamente que sus lagrimas rodeaban sus mejillas.

Mana: es que mi padre rompió el vestido que me regalaron ayer, juro que yo aprecio mucho su obsequio por la hermosa intención de mis mejores amigas –llorando.

Kisara: eso hizo ese maldito imbecil, tu padre no tiene perdón ni de Dios.

Ishizu: no te preocupes amiga, no fue tu culpa y eso lo entendemos muy bien, y no por una cosa tan insignificante como esa dejaremos ser tus amigas, suponemos que aun conservas el vestido aunque este roto, verdad –dulcemente.

Mana: si, mi madre ya lo ha arreglado quedo como me lo obsequiaron, pero no es solo eso por lo que estoy así de triste –llorando.

Kisara: ¿Qué? Dinos que fue lo que te tiene tan afectada, si dices que no es lo del vestido, entonces cual es la otra situación.

Mana: mi Yami se fue de mi lado, no sé cuando regresara, antes de partir me dejo una carta de aviso, pero es que solo deseo verlo pronto –con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

Ishizu: no llores amiga, estamos seguras de que él regresara por ti –animando a Mana.

Kisara: si, no dudes que lo volverás a ver, pero que te paréese si vamos a jugar un parde duelos para que te animes.

Mana: siii eso es genial –alegre.

….

Yami: fue mi culpa que sufrieras, y más porque era el dia de tu cumpleaños, en verdad que me siento muy mal por eso aun, pero me alegra que tus mejores amigas te animaran siempre que lo necesitabas –sonriéndole a mana.

Mana: si me encanta tener amigas y amigos como ellas –alegre.

Mayor domo: disculpen la interrupción mis señores los busca el señor Marik Ishtar.

Yami: O_O déjalo pasar –dijo sorpresivamente.

Después de aquella respuesta por parte del rey, Marik entro a la sala del palacio.

Marik: buenos días altezas –haciendo reverencia ante Mana, Yami e Yugi.

Mana: hola Marik.

Yami: hola, bienvenido mi buen amigo.

Yugi: hola Marik, oye quieres escuchar la historia de Yami y Mana, en estos momentos ¡Ramitas Tudor! Comenzara a contar su tortura en Italia.

Marik: ¡Ramitas Tudor! Jajajajajaja –carcajeándose.

Yami: ¡oye! –reclamándole a marik.

Marik: mejor hubiera sido arbusto Tudor, ya me lo imagine jajajaja –carcajeándose.

Yugi: ¿y cómo te lo imaginaste que te está matando de risa?

Marik: tan solo imagínate a un arbusto pequeño con dos ojos color violetas, moviendo sus hojas en forma de reclamo jajajajaja –carcajeándose.

Yugi: siii y gritando ¡no soy Ramitas Tudor! Jajajaja.

Yami: genial, ya me volvieron a agarrar de encargo T.T

Mana: ya no les hagas caso, sabes cómo son cuando están juntos.

Yugi: si ramitas, no nos a caso, así que continua con el relato que nos ibas a contar ¡rey ramitas! –sonriendo.

Yami: ¡no soy Ramitas! –molesto.

Marik: ya cásate genio –asustado.

Yami: ya me case, y con la mas bella del universo entero –mirando tiernamente a Mana.

Mana: mejor deberías continuar con el relato Yami –apenada.

Yami: claro mi reina –mientras tocaba sus mejillas sonrojadas.

…..

Mientras tanto en el palacio, Yami salía acompañado de su mayor domo hacia el carruaje real, en donde se encontraban esperándolo sus padres y su hermano para despedirlo.

Yami: ya estoy listo, ¿pero díganme cuánto tiempo tengo que permanecer allá? –deprimido.

Reina Isabel: mi niño, esto es por tu bien, tu deber es hacerte cargo de Inglaterra y… -deprimida.

Rey Henry: tu comportamiento es fatal, vas a ir a educarte como lo que eres, un príncipe, y mientras continúes aquí jamás lo lograras, así que por esa razón vas a ir a estudiar a ese internado, mientras que tu hermano se quedara aquí, ya que él es mas consiente de los dos –regañando a Yami.

Yami: entiendo padre –entristecido.

Yugi: cuídate mucho hermano, y por favor cuídate mucho porque no me quiero quedar sin mi gemelo –despidiéndose de Yami con un abrazo.

Yami: Gracias Ricardo, y por favor cuida de todos hasta que yo regrese –mientras miraba el paisaje.

Yugi: claro ramitas –entristecido.

Reina Isabel: cuídate mi niño, estaré esperándote como siempre –abrazando a Yami.

Rey Henry: suerte, y espero que para cuando vuelvas ya te hallas convertido en todo un líder para hacerte cargo de Inglaterra –mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Yami.

Yami: gracias, y hasta pronto madre, padre y Yugi, por cierto me gustaría que mantuvieran al tanto de todo –triste.

Yugi: yo te mantendré informado arbusto Tudor.

Yami: ¡aaaah! me rindo es imposible contigo Ricardo.

Yugi: ¡no soy Ricardo! –molesto.

Yami: así te llamas así que, que te quejas –serio.

Después de aquella pequeña discusión entre Yami y Yugi, Yami se dio la media vuelta y subió al carruaje. En ese momento el se sentía muy triste por su partida, que en verdad no soportaba la idea de dejar a Mana desprotegida.

Cuando Yami junto con su lacayo se dirigían al puerto para abordar el barco que lo apartaría de sus tierras, miro las nubes y comenzó a imaginarse a Mana en ellas, ya que para el mana era como su ángel guardián, él creía escucharla en el viento, que en verdad Yami creía que estaba enloqueciendo.

Yami: creo que me estoy volviendo loco, solo tengo poco tiempo de mi partida y siento la necesidad de huir de todo para abrazar a mi linda princesa –pensando.

…

Marik: tu en verdad deseabas ser como cualquier persona cierto –sorprendido.

Yami: yo solo deseaba ser tratado como los demás, ser duelista y para mi ser príncipe fue algo muy horrible y molesto, ya que siempre tenía que estar atado a la etiqueta, refinación, composición, dramática y tan solo de pensar que tendría amigos solo por mi clase social era deprimente.

Marik: vaya, mi situación era la misma que la tuya, solo que yo no era nada de la realeza.

Yugi: de mi parte, yo siempre te extrañe mucho ramitas, no tenía a mi gemelo para decirle arbusto, además no te tenia para que me hiciera compañía cundo sentía miedo –con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

Mana: yo nunca dejaba de pensar en ti Yami, tenia miedo a que cuando volvieras de tu viaje me ignoraras –abrazando a Yami.

Yami: jamás me olvidaría de ti, nunca de los nunca te ignoraría mi bella Mana – sorprendido.

Marik: bueno sigue contando.

Yami: bueno continúo.

….

Pasaron dos semanas desde la partida de Yami, para entonces él ya se encontraba en el colegio mas prestigiado de Italia. Las dos semanas que llevaba en aquel internado Yami siempre se la pasaba en el jardín de rosas, en su Habitación o en su salón de clase dibujando. Un día como cualquier otro, Yami se encontraba en el jardín observando las rosas rojas y los girasoles. Hasta que de pronto se acerco una joven de cabello cortó color café, de ojos azules y piel blanca.

¿?: Hola joven, mucho gusto, ¿podría saber que hace siempre en esta parte del colegio? –nerviosa.

Yami: observo las rosas, son tan bellas y delicadas como las estrellas que alumbran el anochecer, y los girasoles que persiguen el sol como las personas sus sueños –dulcemente.

¿?: Es un gran poeta alteza –educadamente.

Yami: gracias, supongo eres de clase alta por estar estudiando en este sitio, y si no es molestia podría decirme su nombre señorita.

¿?: Tiene razón alteza, yo soy de una familia muy prestigiada de Francia, y mi nombre es Anzu Mazaki ¿pero cuál es el de usted alteza? –haciendo reverencia ante Yami.

Yami: dime Yami por favor –respondió mientras miraba la rosa que traía en mano.

Anzu: se nota triste Yami –sonrojada.

Yami: no lo entenderías, además es algo que no le interesa.

Anzu: por favor dígame que le sucede, quiero ser su confidente –tomando las manos de Yami.

Yami: gracias pero no necesito de una confidente, me disculpa pero me tengo que retirar –educadamente.

Después de aquel acto Anzu solo miro como Yami se aparto de su lado.

Anzu: ¡Yami! – dijo nostálgicamente.

Después de aquella platica, Yami entro a su salón de clase y tomo asiento en su escritorio correspondiente. Después de aquel acto éste saco una hoja en donde llevaba las dos semanas de su estancia dibujando a Mana. Cuando de pronto su inspiración fue cortada gracias a un joven moreno de ojos violetas, y de cabellera rubia que se le acerco a su oído.

¿?: Hola mi príncipe ¿Qué Dibuja? –observando el dibujo desde espaldas de Yami.

Yami al momento de escuchar aquella voz, intento ocultar el dibujo tan rápido que se le cayeron algunos objetos de su escritorio.

Yami: no es nada joven – respondió nerviosamente.

¿?: Dígame Marik, yo soy de Londres pero me enviaron a este colegio por estudios –sonriendo.

Yami: entiendo mi amigo, soy Yami Tudor de la casa Lancaster –sonriéndole.

Marik: no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al príncipe de Inglaterra.

Yami: nadie me conoce, saben que existe un heredero al trono, pero no saben ni como somos mi hermano gemelo físicamente.

Marik: O_O ¿tiene un gemelo? –sorprendido por la información.

Yami: si, pero como he dicho, nadie sabe cómo somos físicamente en Inglaterra.

Marik: wooooooow, bueno me puede presentar a la señorita del dibujo.

Yami: ella es Mana, ella es la persona más bella y tierna que jamás haiga conocido, cundo la veo me salta el corazón de emoción, estoy enamorado de ella y yo se que a ella también le gusto –enamorado.

Marik: ¿Cómo sabes que le gustas?

….

Mana: ¡no Yami! No cuentes esa parte, me va a dar mucha pena –sonrojada.

Yami: pero es verdad mi princesa –mirando el sonrojo de Mana.

Yugi: cuenta Ramitas –alegre.

Marik: Mana que no te de pena estas entre amigos, además no comemos, los únicos que comen aquí son Yami e Yugi –intentando sacarle una sonrisa a Mana.

Mana:¡está bien! Sigue contando Yami – alegre.

Yami: continuo.

Yugi: ¡viva Ramitas! ¡Viva Ramitas! –alegre.

Yami: no son necesarias las porras Yugi.

Yugi: enserio O_O continua –apenado.

Yami: gracias, ahora si continuo.

….

Yami en ese momento no sabía si contarle o no a Marik, pero al fin de cuentas acabo contándole.

Yami: Mana es la persona más linda y gentil, tengo cuatro años de conocerla, iba todos los días a visitarla y me encantaba estar a su lado todo el tiempo posible, un día yo iba diferente en cuestión de vestimenta.

…..RECUERDO…..

Mana esperaba como siempre a Yami afuera de su trabajo, para intercambiar platica y jugar unos cuantos duelos ya que eran duelistas, Yami ese dia se había retrasado unos minutos en llegar a su lugar de reunión. Cuando de pronto, Yami apareció frente a Mana agitado y con una vestimenta diferente a la común, ya que Yami bestia unos jeans azules, una playera negra, un citaron pequeño que usaba como gargantilla en el cuello y un cinturón negro en las caderas donde portaba su deck.

Mana al ver a Yami quedo sorprendida, nunca lo había visto de tal manera, se le hacia sexy pero se le hacia mas atractivo con su chaqueta como capa.

Yami: ¡hola Mana! Perdona la tardanza –agitado ya que había llegado corriendo.

Mana: ¡hola Yami! Sabes me gustas mas con tu chaqueta –poniéndose un dedo en la mejilla mientras miraba el hermoso físico que poseía Yami.

Yami: ¿Qué dijiste? –sorprendido.

Mana: upss eso no se me tenía que salir –pensando.

Mana: ¡que te ves mejor con tu chaqueta! –nerviosa y sonrojada.

Yami: ¿Por qué?

Mana: pues te ves mas - pensando - más atractivo, pero obvio no te voy a decir eso – nerviosa - te ves mucho mejor –sonriéndole.

Yami: bueno, it's time to Duel.

Mana: siiiiii –alegre y con un poco de sonrojo, ya que no dejaba de ver a Yami.

…FIN DEL RECUERDO…..

Marik: woooooow, cuando se le salió la sopaza, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas conociéndola?

Yami: dos años y medio, pero a mí me gusta desde que la vi por primera vez –mirando el dibujo que había hecho de Mana.

Marik: prácticamente confeso su amor por ti sin querer.

Yami: si, es tan tierna, pero esa confesión me ha dado el valor de declararle mi amor claro que será cuando regrese a Inglaterra –enamorado.

Marik: se nota que es muy linda.

Yami: si es tan alegre, ella nunca se da por vencida - molesto - me gustaría sacarla del infierno que vive con su padre –cerrando el puño.

Marik: ya lo lograras hermano.

….

Mana: eso pensabas de mí, espera como supiste que pensé que te veías sexy y atractivo.

Yugi: O_O te tardaste mucho en captarlo Mana –sorprendido.

Yami: pues por muchas razones, me di cuenta por que mencionaste las palabra me gustas, además de tus sonrojos, tu nerviosismo y porque te la pasabas mirándome con ojitos de perrito, era obvio que me diera cuenta, pero decidí no decirte nada –acariciando la mejilla de Mana.

Mana: etto… continua –sonrojada.

…..

Después de varios minutos, Yami fue interrumpido con su conversación a causa de que sonó la campana del instituto, que anunciaba la entrada a su salón de clases correspondiente. Pasaron algunos segundos y en ese momento los alumnos entraron. Para entonces Yami y Marik ya se encontraban a dentro, cuando de pronto entro Anzu al salón de clase.

Anzu: perdone por la interrupción Yami, pero solo deseaba que me tuviera confianza y sabe, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos –con la mirada hacia abajo.

Yami: no hay problema, si podemos ser amigos –mientras miraba su escritorio.

Anzu: gracias alteza –sonriendo.

Mientras que Anzu solo le sonreía, Yami sacaba sus materiales para su clase correspondiente. En ese momento Anzu observo el dibujo que Yami estaba realizando ya que se encontraba en el escritorio.

Anzu: Yami, ¿Quién es la chica del dibujo? –un poco celosa.

Yami: ella es mi futura esposa, es muy linda cierto –enamorado.

Después de aquella respuesta por parte de Yami, Anzu dejo el dibujo de vuelta en el escritorio ya que sentía demasiados celos.

Anzu: es bonita, pero no se compra a mi belleza y elegancia –celosa.

Yami: yo creo que mi Mana es la mas linda y elegante del universo –suspirando.

Anzu le iba a responder esa teoría, pero lamentablemente fue Interrumpida por el profesor de música.

Profesor: buenos días jóvenes y señoritas, el dia de hoy entrenaran su sentido musical, ustedes como personas de mucho prestigio son los responsables de llevar en alto su apellido, para empezar tendrán que componer una canción y tienen dos semanas para entregármela sin excusas.

Yami en ese momento solo pensaba en cómo podía realizar una composición, ya él no era nada bueno para eso.

Yami: una composición, vaya eso seria fácil para Yugi –pensando.

Yami pensaba y pensaba, pero en ese momento no se le ocurría nada, cuando de pronto Anzu se levanto de su escritorio y se dirigió a Yami, para después de ello interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Anzu: Yami, ¿qué le paréese si hacemos la composición juntos? –pregunto tímidamente.

Yami: lo lamento Anzu pero lo haré yo solo, gracias de todos modos –serio.

Anzu: ¿Por qué? No comprendo porque me evades, te vuelves tan solitario, simplemente no lo entiendo –reclamando.

Yami: algún dia te lo contare, pero aun no confió en ti completamente –serio.

Anzu al momento de escucharse se molesto y se retiro nuevamente a su lugar correspondiente.

Yami: ¡Mana! Te extraño demasiado, y recuerda, no importa cuánto tiempo este en este lugar, yo volveré por ti –pensando.

…..

Marik: vaya, ya recuerdo, nunca te dejaba en paz.

Yami: si, siempre intentaba conquistarme, era peor que mi sombra, aparte de que nunca dejaba de hablar.

Mana: quería conquistarte para casarse con el heredero de Inglaterra, cierto.

Yami: cierto, pero aun no llego a esa parte amada mía –besando a Mana.

Yugi: ¡aaaaaah! Qué lindo ramitas, hiciste una buena elección en elegir a Mana –alegre.

Marik: que no oíste que aun no llegan a esa parte –gritándole a Yugi.

Yugi: ya casate Marik –asustado.

Marik: aaaaaashu –estornudando.

Yugi: salud genio, ooooooh se me ocurrió algo.

Yami: ¿Qué se te ocurrió?

Yugi: Marik ahora serás estornuditos lechita jajaja –carcajeándose.

Yami y Mana: jajajajaja estornuditos lechita, porque –caracagiandose.

Yugi: porque Marik suena mucho a milk y además siempre que visitas nuestra casa tomas leche.

Marik: pero no soy lechita –viendo a Yugi.

Yugi: cállate o quieres que te diga estornuditos Lili jajajaja, aunque diría que te quedaría mejor –mirando a Marik con rostro de malvado.

Marik: creo¡no soy Lili! ¡No soy Lili!

Yugi: pues como no te gusto ser lechita, ahora eres estornuditos Lili jajajaja –riendo.

Marik: no es justo T.T

Mana: bueno, continúa Yami –riendo un poco mas por el apodo que le dio Yugi a Marik.

Yami: jajajaja, claro continuo –riendo.

…..

Paso un dia desde que les dejaron aquella composición, Yami en esos días siempre se encontraba en su habitación tratando de pensar en cómo realizar su composición, pero en verdad que no se le ocurría nada.

Yami: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Porque dejaron una composición –alborotándose el cabello.

Yami estaba tan desesperado que comenzó a imaginarse a Mana frente a él, cuando de pronto le llego un poco de inspiración.

Yami: cuando vivo solo

Sueño un horizonte

Falto de palabras

En la sombra y entre luces

Todo es negro para mi mirada

Si tú no estas junto a mí, aquí

Tú en tu mundo

Separado del mío

Por un abismo

Oye llámame

Yo volare

A tu mundo lejano –cantando en voz baja y dulce.

Yami: vaya, se me ocurrió un poco de la letra con tan solo pensar en mi bella Mana, esta canción se la dedicare a ella –pensando.

Yami en ese momento comenzó a escribir la letra de su composición antes de que se olvidara. Al terminar salió de su habitación y se dirigió al jardín del internado para apreciar las rosas. Una vez que Yami ya se encontraba en aquel jardín, éste tomo una rosa roja y comenzó a acariciar sus pétalos, cuando de pronto se escucho un grito de angustia a sus espaldas.

Marik: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Yamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –grito en forma de impotencia.

Yami al escuchar aquel grito por parte de Marik en su oído brinco de susto.

Yami: me asustaste Marik - tocando su pecho con su mano - y ahora porque gritas.

Marik: Yamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii no se me ocurre nada para la composición –preocupado.

Yami: cálmate, aun hay mucho tiempo, yo solo llevo poco ya que me imagine a mi linda….

Marik: Anzu.

Yami al escuchar ese nombre le dio a Marik un sape en la cabeza.

Yami: no seas idiota, como en Anzu, estas loco, pensé en Mana, en Mana –regañando a Marik.

Marik: está bien, relájate –moviendo sus manos en forma de darle aire.

Yami: ya me calme –relajado.

Marik: que bueno – aliviado - oye cuéntame más de Mana.

Yami: bueno, Mana sufre mucho con su padre, siempre la hace sufrir ya que no la aprecia, la culpa de sus errores, sin embargo su madre y hermana la quieren demasiado.

Marik: para ser una chica de alta sociedad sufre demasiado, se ha de ver enamorado de ti por ser de la realeza.

Yami: ¡cállate! - gritándole - ella desconoce mi identidad al igual que toda Inglaterra, yo me hice pasar por un joven de baja sociedad, ya que nadie en realidad sabe mi verdadero nombre, más que mi familia entiendes, Yami no es mi nombre verdadero –molesto.

Marik: ¿Qué? Entonces ella te ama por como eres y no por…

Yami: por lo que tengo, por dinero, no ella no es así ya que la conozco a la perfección.

Marik: wooooooooooooooow una chica de alta sociedad se enamora de un joven que finge ser de clase baja.

Yami: te equivocas Marik, Mana es una joven de clase baja, yo me disfrazaba y me hacia pasar por una persona de baja sociedad para jugar duelo de monstruos y hacer amigos verdaderos, un dia yo entre a un restaurante a desayunar y ahí estaba ella, trabajando como mesera, en ese instante me enamore de ella al ver su hermosa sonrisa –entristecido.

Marik: es raro, ella no sabes que eres de la realeza, tú estás enamorada de ella como ella de ti, impresionante –tocándose la barbilla.

Yami: vaya al fin entendiste.

…..

Mana: tienes razón Yami, en ese tiempo no sabia tu verdadero nombre y tu identidad.

Yami: ¡claro, me lo mantuve en gran secreto!

Marik: no es cierto porque me lo contaste a mí.

Yami: si, pero te obligue a no decir nada porque te amenace cierto, y si quiero puedo volver a hacerlo.

Marik: este… -nervioso.

Mana: ¿Qué le hisiste para que no dijera nada?

Yami: más adelante lo sabrán –mirando a Marik.

Mana: esta bien ahora contare yo –alegre.

…

Mientras tanto en Londres, Mana y sus amigas salían muy seguido a pasear, para que Mana no sufriera demasiado por el recuerdo de Yami. Un dia el trió de chicas se encontraban paseando por el parque, hasta que de pronto vieron a Bakura enfrentándose en un duelo en contra de un joven alto, de piel blanca, cabello café y de ojos azules, sin olvidar que este joven vestía muy elegantemente. Sin embargo el duelo que estas chicas estaban presenciando no era normal, ya que los monstruos se aparecían frente a ellos cuando los invocaban, a causa de un aparato mecánico en forma de un disco.

(Divine Atem: en ese tiempo no existían pero ya los invente en esta época, ha por cierto se tratan de los primeros discos de duelo que invento Kaiba en la serie).

¿?: Activo polimerización para fusionar a mis tres dragones blancos de ojos azules, para formar al "Dragón campeón de ojos azules" –dijo mientras levantaba la carta a los aires.

Bakura: ¡imposible! –mientras miraba el holograma del dragón frente a él.

El Dragón apareció en el campo de batalla, y en segundos aquella bestia ya estaba preparada para atacar.

¿?: Ataca Dragón campeón –ordeno.

Bakura: ¿Qué?

El dragón campeón lanzo su ataque, sin embargo Bakura no pudo hacer nada para defenderse, ya que estaba completamente indefenso. Al momento de perder tan humillantemente, éste cayo arrodillado tocando el piso con sus manos. Sin embargo él en ese momento se encontraba furioso a causa de su derrota, que en ese preciso instante se quito el disco de duelo y se lo aventó al joven con quien había tenido el duelo. Mana al ver a Bakura en el piso acudió a su ayuda junto con sus amigas.

Mana: como te atreves a hacerle eso a mi amigo –furiosa.

¿?: Vaya señorita, ese perdedor de clase inferior solo finge ser un duelista –egoístamente.

Mana: ¡cállate! No tienes derecho de insultar a los de nuestro estatus social, además el duelo de monstruos es un juego para divertirse –enojada.

¿?: Vaya, que chica tan valiente, y con que eres de clase baja –mirando a Mana.

Mana: si soy de clase baja, o es que acaso hay algún problema con eso –gritándole a la cara al joven.

¿?: No, no hay ningún problema, me presentare dulce damisela, mi nombre es Seto Tudor de la casa de York, familiar de la casa Lancaster. 1

Mana: no sé quien sea los de la casa Lancaster y la de York, y no me interesa –molesta.

Seto: vaya, aunque este molesta, aun así es muy linda y simpática, creo que eh cometido un gran error –educado.

Mana: creo que si cometió un grave error joven –molesta.

Seto: me presentare de nuevo, soy Seto y espero acepte ser mi amiga.

Mana: está bien joven, pero con una condición, no quiero que vuelva a insultar a los de mi estatus social –ofreciéndole la mano a Seto.

Seto: me paréese bien señorita –dándole la mano.

Bakura: me las pagara ese riquillo –pensó maléficamente.

Bakura estaba furioso por el duelo que había tenido con Seto, que en verdad el no soportaba verlo a la cara, que en ese momento opto por despedirse de sus amigas y retirarse del lugar.

Bakura: hasta luego chicas, y si les hace algo ese patán, díganme –despidiéndose.

Mana, Ishizu y Kisara: entendido Bakura, ¡hasta luego!

Bakura se retiro y solo quedaron en ese lugar las chicas y Seto.

Mana: ¿Qué descortés soy? Mi nombre es Mana y el de mis mejores amigas son Kisara e Ishizu –señalándolas con la mano.

Kisara: mucho gusto Seto –sonriéndole con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ishizu: encantada de conocerlo Seto –sonriéndole.

Seto: mucho gusto chicas –educadamente.

Kisara: perdone la interrupción, pero tenemos que retirarnos, ya teníamos planes para esta tarde, verdad amigas –dirigiéndose a Mana e Ishizu.

Mana: tienes razón, nos despedimos Seto, hasta pronto.

Ishizu: hasta luego joven Tudor.

Kisara: cuídense y hasta pronto –alegre.

Después de aquella conversación las chicas se retiraron del lugar, dejando con ello solo a Seto que se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

….

Yami: con que Seto trataba de apuñalarme por la espalda –furioso.

Mana: te equivocas, él no sabía nada de ti, además solo lo veía como un amigo.

Marik: Mana, a leguas se veía que te quería conquistar.

Mana: enserio O_O no me di cuenta, yo solo lo veía y lo veo como un amigo.

Yugi: vaya, pueden seguir contando –mientras tomaba té.

Mana: claro, pero yo ya termine de contar –mientras abrasaba a Yami.

Yami: yo contare ahora –sonriendo.

…

Paso una semana desde de que a los estudiantes les habían dejado la composición del profesor de música. Yami en esos días simplemente no lograba la concentración, ya que siempre que estaba a punto de lograrlo aparecía Anzu a interrumpirlo. Yami para entonces ya estaba desesperado, no aguantaba estar en ese internado, se sentía solo al no estar a lado de su amada Mana. Un dia Yami se encontraba en su habitación escribiendo su composición, ya que se le había ocurrido lo que le continuaría, hasta que de pronto.

Marik: –grito con impotencia.

Yami: ¡noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! –alborotándose el cabello.

Marik: ahora que te sucede –mirando la cara de desesperación de Yami.

Yami: ¡¿que me sucede? Que si no me interrumpe Anzu, eres tú, ahora se me cortó la inspiración –gritándole a Marik.

Marik: no seas dramático Yami –mientras miraba una caja negra que se encontraba en el buró de noche de Yami.

Yami: yo no soy ningún dramático, espérame aquí deja voy a pedirle una pluma a Román, ya que por tu culpa ya perdí la mía –mientras se dirigía a la salida de su habitación.

Marik: claro Yami, aquí esperare.

Después de aquellas palabras Yami salió de su habitación. Sin embargo Marik no aguanto las ganas de ver lo que había en el interior de la caja negra, así que tomo aquel objeto y comenzó a revisarlo. Pero sin en cambio lo único que encontró en aquella caja eran las cartas de duelo de Yami. En ese momento éste las tomo y empezó a revisar el deck con gran impresión.

Marik: wooooow, un mago oscuro, es una carta muy rara –escondiéndosela en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Pasaron algunos minutos, que para cuando Yami volvió a su habitación noto que su porta deck se encontraba fuera de su sitio.

Yami: Marik que le hiciste a mi Deck –mirándolo con enojo.

Marik: nada, solo que yo me quedare con tu mago oscuro.

Yami: devuélvemelo –molesto.

Marik: jamás, ahora me pertenece –saliendo de la habitación corriendo dirigiéndose hacia el jardín.

En ese momento Yami lo persiguió por toda la escuela, hasta que logro alcanzarlo y tirarlo cerca de la jardinera.

Yami: devuélveme mi carta –sosteniendo el cuerpo de Marik que se encontraba en la tierra.

Marik: ¡no! –gritando.

Yami: si no me la das a las buenas, entonces será a las malas –enojado.

Yami tomo la cabeza de Marik y la puso frente a la tierra quedando el rostro y la boca de Marik expuestos.

Yami: come tierra, andando –furioso y acercando la boca de Marik a la tierra.

Marik obedeció, ya que él no podía mover su cuerpo, a causa de que Yami lo tenía muy bien sujetado.

Yami: a que sabe –furioso.

Marik: feo, feo –casi llorando.

Yami: ahora si me darás mi carta –aun amenazándolo con la cara cerca de la tierra.

Marik: si, si esta en mi bolsillo –gritando.

Yami antes de soltarlo tomo su carta. Marik al sentir su cuerpo libre se arrodillo ante Yami y comenzó a suplicar.

Marik: perdóname Yami, no lo volveré hacer, lo juro –temeroso y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

Yami: te perdono, ahora tranquilo amigo –ayudándolo a levantarse.

Marik: gracias –sonriéndole.

Después de aquel acto, ambos jóvenes volvieron a la habitación de Yami y comenzaron a realizar la tarea de matemáticas, ya que para ambos era complicada.

…..

Yami: ¡oye Marik! Quieres volver a probar el sabor de la tierra húmeda –acercándose a Marik con mirada de quererle hacer la maldad.

Marik: no, ya entendí –tapándose la boca.

Mana: jajajaja, no te metas con las cartas Marik.

Yugi: entonces creo que me equivocado con el apodo, deja pienso a ver que se me ocurre –tocándose la barbilla.

Marik: ¡¿Qué Más apodos? Ya tengo suficiente con ser estornuditos Lili –sorprendido.

Yugi: umm, se me ah ocurrido tu nuevo apodo ex estornuditos Lili.

Marik: ¿Qué?

Yugi: ahora serás tierra estornudada –mirando a Marik con cara de maldoso.

Marik: ¡noooooooooooooooooo! Me rindo, pido paz T.T –sacando un pañuelo blanco.

Yugi: esta bien tierra estornudada –sonriendo.

Yami: tierra estornudada jajajaja –carcajeándose.

Marik: ¡oye!

Mana: perdona por reírnos, pero es que tierra estornudada –riendo.

Yugi: ramitas, continúa con tu relato por favor –riendo discretamente.

Yami: si, bueno seguiré contando.

Marik: pero ¡yamiiiiiiiiiii! –llorando con impotencia en el hombro de Yami.

Mana: cálmate Marik, Yugi solo lo dice jugando –sonriéndole a Marik.

Yami: si Marik ya cálmate, no vaya a ser que la hagas de malas y me dejes un regalito en mi ropa, bueno cambiando de tema seguiré contando.

….

Ya se iban a cumplir las dos semanas desde que le dejaron la composición a Yami. Sin embargo él aun no lograba la concentración.

Yami: no se me ocurre nada, y mañana tengo que entregar la composición –se dijo así mismo preocupadamente.

De pronto los pensamientos de Yami fueron interrumpidos cuando entro Anzu a su habitación.

Anzu: Yami, me podrías ayudar a la tarea de dramática.

Yami: ¿Por qué no tocaste la puerta? Y por el momento estoy muy ocupado para atenderte, así que si me haces el favor de retirarte de mi habitación.

Anzu al momento de escuchar las frías palabras de Yami, lo miro tristemente y se retiro de la habitación de aquel joven que se encontraba completamente desesperado.

Yami: en donde estas mi bella doncella Mana, quiero abrazarte, te necesito mas que el aire que me da la vida, por ti volaría –dijo poéticamente enamorado.

Yami seguía pensando en Mana, cuando de pronto comenzó a cantar aun sin melodía.

Yami: (cantando) cuando vivo solo

Sueño un horizonte

Falto de palabras

En la sombra y entre luces

Todo es negro para mi mirada

Si tú no estas junto a mí, aquí

Tú en tu mundo

Separado del mío

Por un abismo

Oye, llámame

Yo volare

A tu mundo lejano

Por ti volaré

Espera, que llegaré

Mi fin de trayecto eres tú

Para vivirlo los dos

Por ti volaré

Por cielos y mares

Hasta tu amor

Abriendo los ojos por fin

Contigo yo viviré

Cuando estas lejana

Sueño un horizonte

Falto de palabras

Y yo sé que

Siempre estas ahí, ahí

Una luna hecha para mí

Siempre iluminada para mí

Por mí, por mí, por mí

Por ti volaré

Espera que llegaré

Mi fin de trayecto eres tú

Contigo yo viviré

Por ti volaré

Por cielos y mares

Hasta tu amor

Abriendo los ojos por ti

Contigo yo viviré

Por ti volaré

Por cielos y mares

Hasta tu amor

Abriendo los ojos por ti

Contigo yo viviré

Por ti volaré

Volaré.

Yami termino de cantar lo que se le había venido a la mente, que en segundos comenzó a imaginarse frente a él a su adorada Mana

Yami: Mana, en verdad que tu eres mi musa, ya que gracias a ti eh terminado mi composición –pensando.

Yami comenzó a escribir la letra antes que lo fueran a interrumpir, y una vez que concluyo salió de su habitación y se dirigió al jardín a ver las rosas rojas como era costumbre. Yami en ese momento tomo una rosa sin cortarla y comenzó a oler su aroma, cuando de pronto se le acerco Marik.

Marik: ¡hola! Yami –mirando la rosa que tomaba Yami.

Yami: hola Marik, terminaste tu composición –mientras acariciaba los pétalos de la rosa.

Marik: ¡siiiiiiii! Oye Yami, te puedo hacer una pregunta.

Yami: claro Marik.

Marik: siempre estas en el jardín viendo las rosas rojas, y siempre que te encuentro en este lugar te veo con una rosa en la mano, ¿Por qué? –mirando a Yami.

Yami: porque una rosa roja es la representante de la casa Lancaster, siempre que veo las rosas rojas pienso en mi amada Mana, el aroma de las rosas es hermoso, son tan bellas como mi princesa, cuando regrese a Inglaterra le daré a mi Mana mi alma y mi corazón en la rosa roja de Lancaster –mirando las rosas que tanto le recordaban a Mana.

…...

Mana: eso fue algo muy hermoso –enamorada.

Marik: si, él era un gran poetista, aunque debo decir que solo lo era cuando pensaba en ti Mana, porque cuando realizábamos la tarea de literatura no se le ocurría nada, si no pensaba en ti –dirigiéndose a Mana.

Yami: eso era porque mi Mana era y sigue siendo todo para mi, ella es mi inspiración.

Mana al escuchar las tiernas palabras de su amado esposo se sonrojo

Yami: bueno, seguiré contando.

…..

Ya era el dia de entregar la composición. Ese dia Yami salió de su habitación para dirigirse hacia su salón de clases. Al entrar a aquel lugar tomo asiento en su escritorio correspondiente a esperar la entrada de los demás alumnos y de su profesor.

Anzu: buenos días Yami, ¡te deseo suerte en tu composición! –sonriendo.

Yami: gracias, te deseo lo mismo –educadamente.

Anzu: le puedo preguntar algo.

Yami: si, adelante.

Anzu: ¿Cómo se llama su composición?

Yami: por ti volaré.

Anzu: que hermoso titulo, ha de ser fascinante.

Yami: gracias a mi musa.

Anzu: ¿musa?

Yami: olvídelo, es una larga historia.

Después de aquella conversación Marik entro al salón muy emocionado, ya que había logrado terminar su composición esa misma mañana.

Marik: ¡Yami, Yami, Yami! –brincando.

Yami: ¿qué pasa?

Marik: el dia de hoy les enseñare como es una verdadera composición.

Anzu: pues solo esperemos que no cantes tan mal las rancheras.

Marik: . a que te refieres, mi voz fue hecha por los dioses y las musas.

Anzu: si, como no, ya veremos que voz es la mas bella…

Marik: hecha por los dioses y las musas… -interrumpiendo a Anzu.

Anzu y Marik: en cuanto nos pongan a cantar –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Yami ignoro completamente su pelea, pues pensaba en Mana para sentir que estaba a su lado. Cuando de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al momento de escuchar la voz de su profesor.

Profesor: ¡buenos días jóvenes y señoritas!

Todos al escuchar la voz de su profesor tomaron asiento en su escritorio correspondiente.

Profesor: bien, entréguenme sus composiciones para revisarlas.

Los alumnos dejaron sus composiciones en el escritorio de su profesor. Éste al tener el trabajo de todos en su poder comenzó a revisarlas.

Profesor: buen trabajo a todos, bien ahora quien quiere ser el primero o primera en pasar a cantar su composición, su servidor y algunos colegas tocaremos instrumentos para formar la melodía que ustedes nos indiquen.

En ese momento Anzu levanto la mano, para que el profesor le cediera la palabra.

Anzu: profesor, porque no que comience el joven Tudor, el es un gran poetista y supongo también compositor.

Marik: si, que comience mi amigo, así veremos si su voz fue hecha por los dioses.

Román: si, que el joven Tudor comience.

Profesor: joven Tudor, tome su composición de mi escritorio y dígame como ira la melodía.

Yami al tomar su composición y al decir como iría la melodía, se coloco frente al grupo y al pensar en su hermoso ángel Mana, se armo de valor que dijo unas palabras de apoyo.

Yami: esta canción es para una persona muy especial para mí, ella es la razón por la que mi vida está llena de alegría y felicidad.

Al concluir Yami con sus pequeñas palabras de aliento, la melodía de dicha composición comenzó a sonar.

(Divine Atem: antes que nada, por favor en esta parte necesito que escuchen esta canción de Andrea bocelli, la cual su nombre es por ti volaré, les pido que se imaginen la bella y hermosa voz de Yami y Sigan la canción y la melodía junto con Yami).

Yami: (cantando)

Cuando vivo solo

Sueño un horizonte

Falto de palabras

En la sombra y entre luces

Todo es negro para mi mirada

Si tú no estas junto a mí, aquí

Tú en tu mundo

Separado del mío

Por un abismo

Oye, llámame

Yo volare

A tu mundo lejano

Por ti volaré

Espera, que llegaré

Mi fin de trayecto eres tú

Para vivirlo los dos

Por ti volaré

Por cielos y mares

Hasta tu amor

Abriendo los ojos por fin

Contigo yo viviré

Cuando estas lejana

Sueño un horizonte

Falto de palabras

Y yo sé que

Siempre estas ahí, ahí

Una luna hecha para mí

Siempre iluminada para mí

Por mí, por mí, por mí

Por ti volaré

Espera que llegaré

Mi fin de trayecto eres tú

Contigo yo viviré

Por ti volaré

Por cielos y mares

Hasta tu amor

Abriendo los ojos por ti

Contigo yo viviré

Por ti volaré

Por cielos y mares

Hasta tu amor

Abriendo los ojos por ti

Contigo yo viviré

Por ti volaré

Volaré.

Para cuando Yami termino de cantar, todo el salón quedo boquiabierto por la hermosa voz que poseía el príncipe de Inglaterra.

Yami: gracias –haciendo reverencia.

El grupo comenzó a aplaudir, y después de los plausos Yami tomo asiento aun pensando en su hermoso ángel.

Anzu: Marik, creo que la voz hecha por los dioses y las musas es la de Yami –susurro.

Marik: creo que si T.T –susurro.

Todos los alumnos terminaron de cantar y en definitiva, quien había tenido la voz y composición mas bella fue la de Yami.

Pasaron las horas que al sonar la campana anunciando la hora del descanso, los alumnos y el profesor felicitaron a Yami, mientras él solo agradecía mientras se retiraba a ver las rosas como siempre. Una vez en aquel lugar, Yami tomo una rosa roja sin arrancarla y comenzó a acariciar sus pétalos.

Yami: mi Mana, mi adorada Mana, gracias a ti triunfe, gracias a ti conozco el amor, gracias a ti conozco la felicidad, solo espérame que ya llegare mi delicada flor –nostálgico.

…..

Mana: T.T me hiciste llorar –abrazando a Yami.

Yami: esa fue la canción que yo realice para ti –acariciando el cabello de Mana.

Marik: ven, se los dije, Yami solo es poetista y compositor solo cuando piensa en Mana.

Yugi: ramitas, yo creí que eras pésimo con la literatura –con algunas lágrimas, ya que le llego el sentimentalismo.

Marik: hay ramitas, que romántico eres.

Yami: cállate tierra estornudada –con intención de molestar a Marik.

Marik: ¿Qué? Ahora tu T.T

Yami: tómalo como venganza jajaja.

Marik: esta bien –con la mirada hacia abajo.

Mana: bueno, ahora yo cuento –dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

…

Ese mismo dia Mana sintió como si alguien le hubiese hablado, sintió una sensación única que solo le daba su amado Yami.

Mana: se que este sentimiento me lo has mandado tu mi Yami, solo te pido que regreses pronto –mirando al cielo.

Mana camino hacia una fuente que se encontraba cerca de un parque. En ese preciso momento Seto iba pasando por ahí, hasta que de pronto logro observar la hermosa mirada de Mana.

Seto: hola Mana –sonriendo.

Mana: ¡hola Seto! –sonriéndole.

Seto: a ti precisamente te estaba buscando, mi bella amiga.

Mana: ¡a mí! –sorprendida.

Seto: si, para regalarte esto –dándole una rosa blanca.

Mana: ¡gracias! a que se debe la rosa Seto –recibiendo la rosas y con la mirada confundida.

Seto: quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento egocéntrico de ayer.

Mana: gracias, pero no era necesaria la rosa n.n

Seto: si lo era y por cierto ¿y tus amigas Mana?

Mana: en el colegio, puesto que al rato me veré con ellas en este lugar.

Seto: es que también les daré un rosa para disculparme con ellas –enseñándole a Mana dos rosas amarillas.

Mana: ¿Por qué amarillas a ellas y a mi blanca? O_O

Seto: porque la rosa blanca es tan bella como tu.

Mana: ¡gracias Seto!

Mana traía la rosa en la mano, pero lo que ella en realidad observaba con tanta determinación era el cielo, que le causaba imaginarse a Yami junto a ella. Sin embargo Mana no sabía el significado de la rosa blanca que le había obsequiado Seto, así que ella solo la tomo como obsequio amistoso.

Pasaron las horas, para entonces las dos mejores amigas de Mana, ya se encontraban en el lugar indicado.

Ishizu: ¡hola Mana y Seto!

Kisara: ¡hola a ambos!

Mana: ¡hola! –abrasándolas.

Seto: hola señoritas, quiero pedirles disculpas por mi comportamiento arrogante, y como muestra de tal eh traído esto –dándole a cada una, una rosa amarilla.

Ishizu: gracias, seré tu amiga.

Kisara: encantada -con una mirada de enamoramiento.

En ese momento Ishizu y Kisara vieron la rosa blanca que Mana traía en la mano.

Kisara: y esa rosa blanca Mana –sorprendida.

Mana: me la regalo Seto, pero yo sigo sin entender porque a mi blanca y a ustedes amarilla.

Seto: Vaya, creo que no saben sobre la casa de York y la casa Lancaster, y es mejor que no sepan nada –pensando.

Mana: Seto me dijo que era para disculparse conmigo.

Seto: es verdad.

Kisara e Ishizu: bueno, entendido amigos –sonriéndole a Mana.

Kisara: bueno Seto, pasamos a retirarnos –despidiéndose con sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Mana: hasta luego amigo.

Ishizu: adiós Seto.

Después de aquella conversación, las chicas se retiraron del lugar para pasar juntas la tarde como las mejores amigas que eran, dejando con ello a Seto solo en aquel lugar.

…..

Yami: entonces no sabias el significado de la rosas hasta el dia que te lo aclare, cierto Mana.

Mana: cierto Yami.

Yugi: Ramitas ¡ya tengo hambre!

Marik: yo también ya deseo comer, me dan una galleta –alegre.

Yugi: no, mejor te damos tierra, tierra estornudada –riendo.

Yami: jajajaja vaya eso a de ver dolido, no Marik.

Marik: siiiiiiiiii T.T

Mana: tranquilo, horita comemos.

Marik: esta bien jejeje n.n

Yami: bueno, vayamos a comer.

Yugi: tranquilo Marik, solo lo digo de cariño, verdad Ramitas Tudor.

Yami: eso creo Ricardo.

Yugi: ¡no soy Ricardo! –molesto.

Mana: bueno, vayamos al comedor –dirigiéndose a Yugi y Marik.

Marik y Yugi: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –emocionados.

Yami: hasta la próxima, los estaremos esperando.

Mana: adiós, vuelvan a nuestro palacio, saben que siempre serán bienvenidos, para seguir escuchando nuestra historia.

Yugi: hasta la próxima, tierra estornudada, despídete ya que tu también terminando de comer ya te retiras a tu casa cierto.

Marik: cierto, bueno hasta pronto n.n

Mana, Yami e Yugi: ¡adiós! –despidiéndose con la mano.

….

Ending: Ex dream –X Japan. http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=qO2ALzHVYgE&feature=related

….

1 la dinastía Tudor se dividía en dos, los de la casa Lancaster que son los que reinaban Inglaterra y los de la casa de York, la casa Lancaster tenía como símbolo una rosa roja y los de la casa de York era una rosa blanca que juntas las dos casas. Era una rosa combinada con ambos colores, en este caso los de la casa Lancaster son Yami y su familia, y los de la casa de York son Seto entre otros.

….

_**Divine Hathor:**_ ¡hola! nuevamente, bueno este es un fic que cada vez que lo leo y lo escribo me carcajeo, ya que saco cada locura, que en verdad me causa una risa tremenda, bueno por el momento no tengo nada más que decir, más que agradecerle a mis hermanitas Tany, Sayori Sakura y Ali Kasejin por el apoyo tremendo en este fic. Y sin nada más que decir, me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo sayonara n.n


	3. La guerra de las dos rosas parte 1

Sueños de un Vals. _III… La Guerra de las dos Rosas._

_**Primera parte.**_

Yugi: ¡hola de nuevo!

Mana: adelante son bienvenidos en nuestro hogar n.n

Yami: bienvenidos, si gustan algún refrigerio solo pídanselo a nuestro mayordomo –educadamente.

Mana: están en su casa, y en verdad si gustan algo solo pídanlo con toda confianza –alegre.

Yami: bueno, es hora de que empecemos.

Yugi: ¡espera ramitas!

Yami: ¡ahora que!

Yugi: yo quiero empezar a contar, nadie más que yo sabe lo que van a escuchar –sonriendo.

Mana: adelante Yugi, puedes comenzar a contar n.n

Yami: está bien Ricardo, puedes comenzar.

Yugi: ¡no soy Ricardo! –grito molesto.

Mana: no vayan a empezar a discutir nuevamente por esa situación por favor, así que mejor ya comienza Yugi –alegre.

Yugi: tienes razón Mana, comenzare –sonriendo.

…

Mana y sus amigas se habían retirado de aquel lugar dejando solo a Seto, éste no permaneció ahí por mucho tiempo en aquel lugar, ya que se dirijo al palacio de Inglaterra para hacerle una grata visita a la casa Lancaster.

Después de varios minutos Seto llego a aquel elegante palacio, pero al querer entrar sin autorización los guardias que servían a sus majestades lo detuvieron, mientras que uno de los guardias fue a dar aviso a su majestad Henry Tudor que un extraño deseaba entrar al palacio sin su consentimiento.

Seto: exijo me permitan pasar –gritando.

Guardias: usted ni nadie puede entrar si no pertenece a la familia real, o hayan sido invitados por nuestros soberanos.

Seto: yo puedo entrar al palacio cuando yo quiera, yo soy Seto Tudor de la casa de York –grito furioso.

Guardias: lo dejaremos pasar, pero lo escoltaremos hasta la sala del trono.

Seto: no tengo su tiempo para tonterías, háganse a un lado inútiles –arrogantemente mientras evadía a los guardias reales.

Seto evadió a los guardias y se dirijo al interior del palacio, los guardias siguieron a Seto mientras que otros cuidaban la entrada del palacio. Una vez que Seto ya se encontraba adentro del palacio, abrió las puertas de la sala del trono de par en par, para encontrarse con ello a su majestad Henry Tudor.

Guardias: mi señor, el joven se hace llamar Seto Tudor de la casa de York –dirigiéndose hacia el rey con gran respeto.

Rey Henry: Gracias, pueden retirarse.

Después de aquella orden por parte de su majestad el rey, los guardias se retiraron dejando a solas al rey y a Seto conversando.

Rey Henry: bienvenido sobrino, ¿a qué se debe tu grata visita?

Seto: mis súbditos me han informado que si mi primo el heredero, no lograra su educación para poder gobernar Inglaterra como se debe, escogerá un nuevo heredero, es verdad –educadamente.

Rey Henry: veo que te tienen muy bien informado sobrino.

Seto: permítame demostrarle que puedo ser capaz de ser el próximo rey, alteza.

Su majestad al escuchar esas palabras, se levanto con rapidez del trono y le dirigió unas palabras a Seto con algo de molestia

Rey Henry: si mi hijo mayor no lograra su educación o llegara a morir, el nuevo heredero al trono de Inglaterra seria Ricardo Yugi Tudor de la casa Lancaster –decidido.

Seto al escuchar aquellas palabras se enfureció, ya que él deseaba ser el nuevo heredero de Inglaterra, para que una nueva dinastía gobernara Inglaterra.

Seto: como ordene alteza –dando reverencia y retirándose del lugar.

Rey Henry: si gustas puedes ser nuestro invitado todo el tiempo que desees Seto.

Seto: será un placer tío, con su permiso, me retiro –egoístamente.

Seto se retiro de la sala del trono para dirigirse a la que a partir de ahora sería su habitación. Una vez llegando a su habitación correspondiente cerró las puertas y miro a su alrededor.

Seto: algún día este palacio y toda Inglaterra me pertenecerán jajajaja –mirándose con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de aquellas palabras, seto comenzó a idearse un plan para acabar con la dinastía Tudor de la casa Lancaster.

Seto: tengo que saber la debilidad de esos Lancaster, y una de ellas es que el heredero al trono se encuentra estudiando en Italia por alguna razón, ¿pero cuál? tengo que averiguar todo lo que pueda para acabar de una vez por todas con los Lancaster –pensó.

Después de aquel pensamiento Seto salió de su habitación, que al momento de salir encontró a Yugi, quien iba a una dirección contraria a la suya con algunos libros en las manos, al cruzarse ambos Seto pensó en ese instante.

Seto: Yugi, el me puede dar información sobre su hermano –pensó.

Ambos ya estaban alejados el uno del otro, pero en ese momento Seto se detuvo y le dirigió unas palabras a Yugi.

Seto: ¡Yugi!

Yugi al escuchar su nombre dio media vuelta para ver de dónde provenía aquella voz, pero al momento de encararse con Seto, a éste se le cayeron los libros que llevaba en las mano por tal sorpresa que se había llevado.

Yugi: ¡primo, que haces aquí! –sorprendido.

Seto en ese momento se acerco a Yugi para ayudarle a levantar los libros del suelo y hablar seriamente con él.

Seto: eh venido de visita, pero me encuentro con la noticia de que tu gemelo se encuentra estudiando en Italia y tú en el palacio –dándole los libros a Yugi.

Yugi: mi padre dice que mi hermano es demasiado inteligente, pero no demuestra su potencial, porque simplemente no le interesa ser el heredero de Inglaterra, por esa razón mi padre lo envío a Italia para que se educara y a futuro se convirtiera en un líder poderoso –recibiendo los libros.

Seto: vaya - tocándose la barbilla - debió a ver actuado como un plebeyo.

Yugi: vayamos a mi habitación y ahí te explicare con más calma –sonriéndole.

Seto: como gustes primo Ricardo –serio.

Yugi: solo un favor Seto, no me digas Ricardo, dime Yugi –un poco molesto.

Seto: entendido Yugi.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Yugi, y una vez ahí, Yugi dejo los libros en su escritorio, para después de ellos tomar asiento en una silla, mientras que seto tomaba asiento en la cama de Yugi.

Yugi: cuando mi hermano era pequeño siempre se ocultaba para evadir sus deberes como príncipe, el único responsable como príncipe era yo, el decía que quería ser como cualquier persona, conocer amigos sinceros y divertirse, pero que como príncipe nunca lograría cumplirlo; mis padres siempre que lo buscaban para ponerlo hacer sus deberes como príncipe nunca lo encontraban, hasta que el decidía aparecer como entre eso de las tres o cuatro de la tarde.

Seto: y saben donde se encontraba todo el tiempo que evadía sus deberes.

Yugi: mis padres no lo saben pero yo si lo sé, pero es un secreto entre mi hermano y yo.

Seto: tan solo dime porque –molesto.

Yugi: es como el secreto de su verdadero nombre, sabes muy bien que nadie lo sabe más que mi padre, mi madre y yo, ni siquiera tú ni tu familia lo saben.

Seto: lo sé, pero como le dicen para ocultar su verdadero nombre Yugi.

Yugi: para ti y tu familia como le decimos para ocultar su verdadero nombre, también es un secreto.

Seto: entonces yo me encargare de investigarlo –enojado.

Yugi: haz lo que quieras, pero no lograras encontrar nada sobre mi hermano –respondió molestamente mientras se levantaba de su silla.

Seto: entonces el gran secreto que guardas solo con tu hermano, se trata de que huye del palacio cierto

Yugi: mi hermano nunca ha salido del palacio al igual que yo, no se nos tiene permitido salir y tú más que nadie lo sabes, todos saben que existen dos príncipes y que el mayor es el heredero, nadie conoce como somos físicamente, así que deja de hacer acusaciones falsas sobre mi hermano, ya que no sabes nada de nosotros –enojado.

Seto: ya se que los únicos que los conocen son tu familia, mi familia y yo no era necesario que me lo dijeras, también no era necesario que me repitieras que solo tu familia conoce su verdadero nombre, pero sabes una cosa, todo se reduce a que tan pronto descubra como lo llaman en lugar de su nombre verdadero, veremos quien le gana a quien jajaja.

Yugi: retírate de mi habitación Seto –molesto pero sin dejar de ser educado.

Seto al escuchar la petición de Yugi, se levanto de donde se encontraba sentado y le dio una reverencia a su primo.

Seto: con tu permiso primo jajajaja –retirándose y riendo al mismo tiempo.

Seto se retiro de la habitación de Yugi muy complacido por la información que había conseguido, pero tan pronto salió de la habitación y del palacio, se dirigió hacia Londres para tener unos cuantos duelos para festejar.

…

Yami: enserio intento sacarte información sobre mi.

Yugi: si hermano, pero no te preocupes ramitas, eso ya paso –sonriendo.

Yami: tienes razón Yugi.

Mana: bueno, creo que es mi turno de continuar con la historia n.n

Yugi: ¡tu puedes Mana! –animando a Mana.

Mana: gracias por las porras Yugi jeje.

Yugi: de nada Mana, pero prosigue, queremos escuchar –sonriendo.

Mana: bueno continuare –alegre.

….

Comenzaba un nuevo día y Mana se enfrentaba a duelo con un nuevo duelista y amigo suyo, Joey Wheleer.

Joey: mi turno querido amiga, invoco al mago del tiempo activando su efecto –emocionado.

Mana: adelante, has tu jugada amigo jeje n.n

El mago del tiempo activo su efecto, dando como resultado que los monstruos del oponente era destruidos.

Mana: ¡nooooooooo! –sorprendida.

Joey: bien, tus preciados monstruos serán destruidos, que suerte tengo –haciendo una mueca graciosa.

Los puntos de vida se encontraban de la siguiente manera Mana: 1000 Joey: 500

Mana: mi turno, robo –jalando carta.

Mana miro la carta que obtuvo en su fase de robo, y por su mirada no le había salido nada para defenderse.

Mana: me rindo, el duelo es tuyo Joey, diste lo mejor el día de hoy mi preciado Deck –colocando la mano sobre su Deck.

Joey: de verdad O_O

Mana: de verdad, no me salió nada, la victoria es tuya -alegre.

Joey: buen duelo amiga.

Mana: gracias, lo que importa es divertirse y confiar en tu Deck –sonriéndole.

Joey: ese es el estilo del Duelo amiga, oye puedo hacerte una pregunta Mana.

Mana: si, adelante formula tu pregunta n.n

Joey: ¿tú eres de clase baja cierto?

Mana: si es cierto, pero el duelo de monstruos es para todos lo que deseen jugarlo, no es exclusivo de los ricos de clase alta, ¿tú eres de alta sociedad Joey?

Joey: si, yo soy de alta sociedad, pero eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo, de hecho estaba buscando a un buen amigo mío, pero no eh podido localizarlo.

Mana: pues tal vez pueda ayudar.

Cuando Joey estaba a punto de dar las características de su mejor amigo, fue interrumpido por Seto, ya que él bestia muy elegante como siempre, mostrando una mirada fría hacia las demás personas.

Seto: ¿Quién este plebeyo? –egoístamente.

Joey: aquí el único plebeyo es usted –molesto.

Seto: Mana, vayámonos tengo que contarte algo muy importante, así que deja a este esclavo y ven conmigo.

Joey: tu no la mandas, ni la obligas riquillo prepotente –enojado.

Mana solo observaba aquella discusión que decido intervenir, para que no fuera a pasar a peores.

Mana: ¡ya basta! –grito.

Ambos al escuchar el grito de Mana dejaron de discutir.

Mana: sniff… que haría Yami en estos casos –tocandose la frente.

Seto al escuchar el nombre "Yami" se enfureció, ya que sentía algo mas por Mana.

Seto: ¿Quién rayos es el tal Yami? –gritando.

Joey: no te dirijas de esa forma con la damisela –furioso.

Mana: cálmate Joey, quieres respuestas Seto, te las daré –relajada.

Seto: pues escucho Mana.

Mana: Yami es un duelista de mi misma clase social que simplemente es perfecto, es único en todos los sentidos, inteligente, romántico, respetuoso que desea tener amigos sinceros y cree en el corazón de las cartas –mientras se imaginaba a Yami.

Seto: a de ser un muerto de hambre –egoístamente.

Joey: me sacaste de mis cabales –golpeando en la mejilla a Seto.

Seto: te atreviste a golpearme –mirando con odio a Joey.

Joey: si me atrevo, porque nadie en este mundo es un muerto de hambre, además de que no te iba a permitir que hablaras de esa forma de mi amigo –enojado.

Mana: vámonos Joey, no deseo estar mas en este lugar –furiosa.

Joey: pues andando, vayámonos a otro sitio –tomando a Mana de la muñeca.

Ambos jóvenes se retiraron de aquel lugar dejando a Seto discutiendo consigo mismo.

Seto: ahora resulta que tengo que acabar con dos estorbos, el tal Yami y a mi primo el supuesto heredero de Inglaterra –pensando furioso.

Mientras tanto Mana y Joey se fueron a un restaurante por un refrigerio, ya que Joey tenía hambre.

Joey: pide lo que quieras Mana –educado.

Mana: Gracias Joey –sonriendo.

Joey: quiero hacerte una pregunta Mana –mientras miraba el menú.

Mana: claro, prosigue con tu pregunta.

En eso una señorita se acerco a la mesa de los jóvenes para tomar sus órdenes.

Mesera: buenas tardes jóvenes mi nombre es Lorena y los atendré el día de hoy, les tomo sus ordenes –educada.

Joey: horita te digo Mana, ordena tu primero amiga –sonriendo.

Mana: bueno, tráigame por favor señorita, una pechuga rellena con ensalada cesar.

Joey: nada mas vas a comer eso Mana, por el dinero no te preocupes O_O

Mana: es todo lo que quiero Joey, gracias de verdad con lo que ordene es más que suficiente n.n

Joey: como desees Mana, si gustas algo mas no dudes en ordenarlo, bueno señorita a mi tráigame un plato de arroz, unas chuletas de res sin cebolla junto con puré de papa, un caldo de pollo y una jarra grande de agua para compartir, y de postre un pastel, a y por cierto que el agua sea de Jamaica –alegre.

La mesera solo se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión por todo lo que había ordenado Joey.

Mesera: enseguida les traigo sus órdenes, con su permiso –haciendo reverencia

La mesera se retiro para darle las órdenes al chef del restaurante, mientras que Joey y Mana se encontraban en su mesa.

Mana: Joey, enserio te vas a comer todo lo que ordenaste –sorprendida.

Joey: sabes, me acabas de recordar a mi amigo Yami, algo parecido me dijo cuando recién lo conocí y lo invite a comer.

Mana: cuéntame por favor Joey –emocionada.

Joey: si mi memoria no me falla, lo conocí ya que me encontraba en problemas con unos tipos que querían aprovecharse de mi al final de nuestro Duelo, ellos se llamaban Fabián y Erick.

…_**RECUERDO**_…..

Fabián, Joey y Erick habían terminado su duelo. Sin embargo Fabián y Erick eran unos tramposos, que al ganar les quitaban a la fuerza sus cartas más raras a su oponente, al mismo tiempo que los dejaban mal heridos o en viceversa sin memoria.

Fabián: has perdido Wheleer, ahora como premio queremos tu Dragón negro de ojos rojos –exigiendo a gritos.

Joey: no tengo que darles nada, mi dragón negro de ojos rojos es solo mío, oyeron bien –molesto.

Erick: si no nos lo darás por las buenas, entonces tendrá que ser por las malas –furioso.

Fabián y Erick en ese momento tomaron a Joey de los brazos para estamparlo hacia una pared, cuando de pronto se escucho una voz molesta.

¿?: Suelten a ese duelista –molesto.

Todos al escuchar aquella voz fijaron su mirada en aquella persona dueña de tan misteriosa voz que se hacía resonar por todo el callejón, pero lo único que se le podía percibir era su cuerpo, ya que su rostro era cubierto por dos mechones color rubio, éste era de una estatura adecuada y bestia de unos jeans color negro, con una playera gris fuerte y un chaleco del mismo color mas claro, su cabello era único ya que era tricolor (rubio, rojo y negro) en forma de cinco picos.

Fabián: tú no te metas mocoso entrometido –dijo molesto mientras Erick le daba un puñetazo en el estomago a Joey, causándole que cayera al suelo y tosiera.

¿?: Dije que lo soltaran –furioso.

Este joven levanto la mirada dejando mostrar sus ojos color violetas llenos de furia.

Erick: cállate entrometido, nosotros decidimos lo que le asemos a este patético duelista y a su baraja –tomando el Deck de Joey.

Joey: (intentando levantarse) devuélvanme mi deck, no les pertenece –gritando un poco adolorido.

El joven de cabello tricolor no pudo contenerse que tomo a Erick del hombro y dijo unas palabras a su oído.

¿?: Te ordene que dejaras y soltaras el deck de ese duelista –susurrándole al oído a Erick.

Después que dijo aquellas palabras, golpeo con fuerza el estomago de Erick, este al momento de recibir el golpe cayo arrodillado, causando con ello que cayera el deck de Joey al piso.

¿?: Creo que esto no es suyo, así que lo tomare –serio mientras tomo el deck de Joey.

Este joven al momento de tomar el deck, se lo devolvió a su dueño.

¿?: Toma tu Deck, creo que te pertenece –devolviéndoselo a Joey.

Joey: gracias joven –tomando su deck.

Fabián no deseaba quedare con las manos cruzadas, que en ese momento se puso a las espaldas del joven de cabello tricolor para noquearlo. Sin embargo este joven percibió una presencia a sus espaldas que dirigió unas palabras.

¿?: Has venido para sufrir lo mismo que sufrió tu amigo –serio.

El joven de cabello tricolor se volteo rápidamente dándole al mismo tiempo una fuerte patada en la pantorrilla a Fabián, provocando con ello que cayera al piso.

¿?: Creo que es mejor irnos de este lugar joven –serio.

Joey: andando amigo –alegre.

Mientras ambos jóvenes se retiraban de aquel lugar.

Joey: gracias por la ayuda joven, mi nombre es Joey Wheleer –educado.

¿?: Mucho gusto Joey, llámame Yami, pero que quede claro que ese no es mi verdadero nombre, de acuerdo –sonriendo.

Joey: entendido Yami, te invito a comer, gustas –alegre.

Yami: con gusto Joey.

Mientras se dirigían a un restaurante, Joey le formulaba varias preguntas a Yami para conocerlo más.

Joey: cuéntame de ti Yami –mientras caminaban.

Yami: soy de clase baja, me fascinan los duelos, pero para duelear y conocer amigos sincero tengo que escapar de mi casa.

Joey: ¿no te dan permiso?

Yami: no tengo permitido salir de mi hogar, porque según mi familia algún dia seré alguien muy importante para Inglaterra.

Joey: que crueles, se parecen a mis padres, ellos quieren que me haga cargo de sus empresas, pero yo simplemente no lo deseo –tranquilo.

Yami: pues lo único que yo puedo hacer para huir de esos molestos deberes, es escapar de mi hogar por las mañanas.

Joey: creo que tus padres son más estrictos que los míos, por cierto ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Yami: seis años y tu.

Joey: que coincidencia yo también tengo seis años –alegre.

Después de varios minutos, ambos jóvenes llegaron al establecimiento donde comerían.

Joey: pide lo que quieras amigo.

Yami: gracias Joey.

Joey: me alegra que seamos amigos.

Yami: a mi igual –educadamente.

Los chicos tomaros asiento en una mesa del lugar. Una vez que tomaron asiento llego la mesera a tomar las órdenes de los jóvenes

Mesera: buenos días jóvenes que van a ordenar –sonriendo.

Joey: ordena tu primero Yami.

Yami: de acuerdo, tráigame una carne asada y un jugo de zanahoria por favor.

Joey: nada más Yami, estas más que seguro O_O

Yami: si, con esto es mas que suficiente.

Joey: como quieras Yami, si quieres mas no dudes en ordenarlo, yo quiero un pescado a las brazas, sopa de verdura, caldo de res, un pastel y un jugo de naranja –sonriendo.

Yami: enserio todo eso te vas a comer, no es broma O_O –sorprendido.

Joey: deberías comer mas como yo, por eso estas bien flaco.

Yami: yo si me alimento bien jaja.

…..FIN DEL RECUERDO.…

Mana: ¡aaaaaaaah! mi Yami –enamorada y suspirando.

Joey: ¡te gusta Yami!

Mana: si, desde que lo conozco estoy enamorada de el, es tan especial y único, lo extraño tanto, tiene un mes que partió de Inglaterra hacia otro país, pero no se cual.

Joey: entonces no se encuentra en Inglaterra. 

Mana: no T.T

Joey: tranquila, sabias que solo existe un Yami en todo el mundo y se trata del Yami que conocemos.

Mana: de verdad, cuéntame –emocionada.

Joey: el nombre Yami solo lo pose el, eh investigado, viajado y buscado personas con el nombre Yami para saber el origen de ese nombre, pero nadie en el mundo conoce el nombre, dicen que es inexistente y extraño, todo eso me llevo a una conclusión, el nombre Yami es un nombre inventado por sus padres para ocultar su verdadero nombre, por alguna razón el y su familia lo ocultan, pero Yami se rehúsa a decirnos.

Mana: por esa razón tan pronto dije Yami supiste que se trataba de mi príncipe –emocionada.

Joey: exactamente, tiene un año que no lo veo, ni tengo duelo con el ya que salí de viaje.

Mana: yo apenas tengo un mes de no verlo y sufro cada segundo, cada minuto y cada dia que paso sin el –triste.

Joey: levanta el ánimo, ya volverá por ti, a demás si no te alegras te haré cosquillas –amenazándola con las manos.

Mana: esta bien Joey n.n

Después de aquella conversación la mesera trajo las órdenes de ambos jóvenes. Una vez que los alimentos ya se encontraban en la mesa, ambos comenzaron a comer, Joey comía tan rápido que parecía que solo absorbía; mientras que Mana solo miraba la velocidad en la que comía Joey que tan solo lo miraba con cara de sorpresa. Pasaron algunos segundos y Joey termino en cinco minutos de todos sus alimentos, mientras que Mana solo llevaba la mitad de su comida.

Joey: aun no acabas Mana O_O

Mana: comes muy rápido y mucho muy rápido T.T

Mana término de comer, y después de ello Joey pago la cuenta de los alimentos y se retiraron del lugar para tener un duelo.

…..

Yami: O_O te tardaste tanto tiempo en comer Mana.

Mana: si –con la mirada agachada.

Yami: no te preocupes, a comparación mía, yo también me veía lento –sonriéndole.

Yugi: eso es mentira hermano, tu comes demasiado rápido, no pareces ser mi gemelo cuando comemos n.n

Mana: tienes razón Yugi, cuando nos sentamos siempre terminas tu primero Yami.

Yugi: Yami siempre ha comido rápido.

Yami: pero no le gano a Joey O_O

Mana: aun así; comes demasiado rápido n.n

Yugi: bueno, te toca contar Yami.

Yami: de acuerdo continuare.

…

Pasarón once meses desde que Yami había partido de Inglaterra y estudiaba en Italia. Durante su estancia en aquel colegio, siempre resaltaba como el mejor de los estudiantes por su deseo de estar junto a Mana, un dia, como ya era costumbre, se encontraba en el jardín contemplando las rosas rojas para reunir fuerzas y seguir luchando para reunirse prontamente con Mana; en ese momento fue interrumpido por Anzu.

Anzu: Yami, te estado buscando por todas partes –abrazando a Yami, pero éste negó el abrazo y se aparto de Anzu.

Yami: pues has estado perdiendo tu tiempo, porque no tengo interés de hablar contigo –tranquilamente.

Anzu empezó a preguntarle sobre Mana a Yami, pero este dio media vuelta y se marcho sin decir absolutamente nada, dejando a Anzu hablando sola. Una vez que Yami se retiro se fue directamente hacia su habitación.

Yami: Mana te necesito mas que nunca, solo esperame, pronto iré por ti –mientras observaba el dibujo de Mana que se encontraba en su mesa de noche.

Cuando estaba a punto de preparar algunas cosas logro percibir que alguien tocaba a la puerta de su habitación.

Yami: ¿Quién es?

Marik: soy yo, Marik.

Después de aquella respuesta, Yami abrió la puerta y Marik entro a la habitación.

Marik: Yamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –grito con impotencia.

Yami: ya te vi, no es necesario que grites.

Marik: es que me gusta fastidiarte gritándote, Yamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –bromeando.

Yami: sniff… bueno, ¿Qué se te ofrece Marik? –nostálgico.

Marik: te sucede algo Yami –mirando los ojos de Yami un poco cristalinos.

Yami: extraño a Mana, no hay momento en que no deje de pensar en ella –nostálgico.

Marik: tranquilo, la volverás a ver Yami –animándolo.

Yami: tienes razón Marik, pero solo deseo escuchar su hermosa voz y estar junto a ella, su recuerdo siempre esta conmigo y eso me da la fortaleza para seguir luchando ante las tempestades –mirando el dibujo de Mana.

Marik: estoy seguro que tú eres lo más valioso para ella, al igual que lo son sus amigas y amigos, y puedo apostar que siempre te encuentras en sus pensamientos.

Yami: cuando regrese a Inglaterra, le confesare mi amor pidiéndole que se convierta en mi compañera; cambiando de tema ¿Qué se te ofrecía Marik? –tranquilamente.

Marik: te he venido a entregar esto –entregándole una carta a Yami.

Yami en ese momento tomo la carta y comenzó a revisarla, ya que el sobre decía:

_De:_ _Yugi Tudor_.

_Para:_ _Yami Tudor_.

Yami comenzó a leer la carta e hizo una expresión angustiosa. Marik al observar la mirada preocupante de Yami pregunto.

Marik: Yami ¿Qué te sucede? –angustiado.

Yami: es de mi hermano –nervioso.

Marik: ¿Qué dice la carta Yami? –mirando la mirada perdida de Yami.

Yami aun con nerviosismo intentaba explicarle la situación a Marik, pero en ese momento sus palabras no eran confiables, así que decidió a darle la carta a Marik para que la leyera en voz alta.

Marik: (leyendo la carta) _Querido hermano, discúlpame por no mantenerte informado estos once meses desde tu partida, pero fui obligado por nuestro padre a no escribirte, ya que el desea que tu educación no sea interrumpida porque tú eres el heredero, esta vez me vi en la necesidad de desobedecer para informarte que nuestro padre a enfermado y se desconoce la causa, al momento de escribir esta carta ya tenia una semana enfermo, el no quiere preocuparte, ya que el simplemente desea que acabemos nuestra educación para que cuando llegue el dia de su muerte, te conviertas en el nuevo soberano y yo reine a tu lado como el príncipe que soy y seré siempre. Te extraño hermano me haces tanta falta, sigue adelante mi querido gemelo Yami._

_Att. Yugi Tudor._

Marik termino de leer la carta, que en ese momento Yami solo quería llorar, pero no deseaba mostrar debilidad ante nadie.

Marik: lo lamento Yami, le deseo lo mejor a tu padre.

Yami: no te preocupes, mi padre es fuerte y no se dejara vencer por una enfermedad –desanimado.

Marik: deseas que me retire, por mi no hay ningún problema.

Yami: no, quédate Marik, y por favor concédeme un duelo–educado.

Marik: de acuerdo Yami, te enviare al oscuro príncipe y me quedare con su poder wahaha.

Yami: jamás lo harás Marik –siguiendo su juego.

Marik: pues que comience el duelo.

Yami: it's time to Duel! –animado.

Yami y Marik llevaron a cabo su duelo, sin embargo era bastante reñido, pero quien resulto con la Victoria fue Yami, después de ello él ya se encontraba más alegre y como siempre pensando en Mana.

Marik: Yami puedo hacerte una pregunta.

Yami: claro Marik –arqueando una ceja.

Marik: ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Yami: tengo doce años y mi cumpleaños es el veintidós de diciembre, exactamente en el mes que viene.

Marik: enserio, y el de Mana O_O

Yami: el cumpleaños de ella es el treinta de diciembre y tiene once años de edad.

Marik: Qué coincidencia la de ustedes.

Yami: si jeje –tocando su cabello.

Después de aquella conversación se escucho la campana del colegio, para que los alumnos entraran a sus clases correspondientes.

Marik: aaaaaaaaaaaah! Nos toca clase de Vals –impotente.

Yami: tu clase favorita jajaja.

Marik: que gracioso Yami .

Yami: andando, no quedras que nos castiguen, verdad Marik.

Marik: tienes razón Yami, andando –alegre.

Después de que Marik dijo aquellas palabras, ambos jóvenes se retiraron de la habitación para dirigirse a su salón de clase correspondiente, una vez que llegaron al salón, ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento en sus lugares para esperar a la profesora.

Yami como siempre solo pensaba en Mana, pero al mismo tiempo en su familia, la cual lo tenia bastante preocupado.

Yami: familia mía, Mana, juro que nunca los defraudare –pensó.

Anzu a lo lejos de Yami, solo observaba la mirada perdida de a la que el amaba, que pensó.

Anzu: no me voy a rendir tan fácil –pensando.

Después de aquel pensamiento, Anzu se levanto de su asiento para acercarse a Yami.

Anzu: Yami, Yami –triste.

Yami: ¿Qué se te ofrece Anzu?

Anzu: quiero pedirte perdón Yami, no quiero perder tu valiosa amistad –susurrándole cerca de la oreja.

Yami: te perdono, ahora toma asiento, no tardara en entrar la profesora.

Anzu: ¡Gracias Yami! –alegre.

Yami: de nada, ahora ve a tomar asiento –serio.

Anzu: ¡si yami! –alegre.

Anzu se retiro para tomar asiento en su lugar correspondiente, al momento en el que Anzu tomo su asiento Yami suspiro de alivio.

Yami: sniff… creí que nunca se iría, Mana te extraño mas que siempre –pensando.

Después de unos segundos la profesora de Vals entro al salón de clase, causando con ello que Yami saliera de sus pensamientos.

Profesora: buen dia tengan jóvenes –educada dirigiéndose hacia el alumnado.

Los alumnos al escuchar el saludo de su profesora, se levantaron de sus asientos para responder al saludo.

Alumnos: buen dia profesora –coordinados mientras hacían reverencia.

Profesora: tomen asiento –ordeno.

Los alumnos tomaron asiento y prestaron atención a las palabras de la profesora.

Profesora: mis queridos alumnos, me complace informarles que se organizara un baile de gala para festejar la entrada del invierno, este evento se llevara acabo el dia veinticuatro de diciembre, exactamente el próximo mes, todos tienen que conseguir una pareja para el baile, preguntas.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a susurrar y Anzu levanto la mano para tomar la palabra.

Anzu: profesora, ¿a que hora se llevara acabo el baile de gala?

Profesora: buena pregunta señorita Anzu, el baile comenzara a las siete de la tarde, a la hora en que el anochecer muestra la luz resplandeciente de las estrellas, alguna otra pregunta.

Marik alzo la mano para tomar la palabra.

Marik: ¿para este baile es forzoso conseguir pareja de baile?

Profesora: si es forzoso joven Ishtar, para este baile tendrán que vestir elegantemente, y principalmente usted joven Tudor –dirigiendo la mirada hacia Yami.

En ese preciso momento Yami se levanto de su asiento y tomo la palabra.

Yami: ¿Por qué principalmente yo profesora?

Profesora: simplemente porque usted es príncipe y heredero de Inglaterra joven Tudor.

Yami: perdone por la respuesta que le daré, pero esa información no era necesaria ya que cada segundo de mi vida vivo atado a ella, además creo que usted tiene algo más que decirnos o me equivoco profesora –serio.

Profesora: (sorprendida) es muy atento joven Tudor, les explicare, para este baile tres parejas abrirán el baile, la cual serán elegidas en el transcurso, joven Tudor yo no dudo que usted y la pareja que escoja serán elegidos como una de las parejas que abrirán el baile de invierno.

Yami: es un honor que piense que seré elegido profesora, pero no tengo intenciones de participar en la apertura del baile de invierno.

Profesora: aun no sabemos quienes serán escogidos, pero usted es uno de los candidatos, ahora puede tomar asiento joven Tudor.

Yami dirijo una reverencia y tomo asiento, la conversión entre el alumnado y su profesora término, que en minutos la maestra impartió su clase correspondiente.

Después de unas horas la clase término y todo el alumnado se retiro de aquel salón, Yami al salir del lugar se dirigió hacia el jardín, para despejar su mente sobre el baile de gala y buscar una solución sobre ello.

Yami: buscar una pareja para el baile que no sea mi Mana, creo que no puede ver cosas mas atroces que esta –pensando.

Yami llego al jardín, este se sentó bajo un árbol a pensar una solución, ya que el no deseaba otra pareja que no fuera Mana. Pasaron varias horas y Yami no se percato que había caído el anochecer, para esa hora todos los alumnos del colegio se encontraban en busca de Yami, ya que desde que habían salido de la clase de Vals no sabían nada de él. Anzu busco en el jardín junto con el profesor de música y la profesora de literatura. Sin embargo estos lo hallaron bajo un árbol dormido, ya que al parecer se encontraba en un profundo sueño, ya que éste tenía una expresión de alegría. Anzu tan pronto observo a Yami dormido acudió a su lado, pero en ese momento Yami hablo dormido.

Yami: ¡te amo Mana!

Anzu al escuchar aquellas palabras se enfureció, y comenzó a mover a Yami para que despertara de aquel sueño. Yami despertó con aquellos movimientos abriendo lentamente sus parpados dejando reflejar el color violetas de sus ojos. Anzu al momento de observar tales ojos que reflejaban el cielo estrellado del anochecer, provoco que ella se sonrojara por tal mirada. Después de aquel acto los profesores acudieron a cederle ayuda y asegurarse que se encontrara sano y salvo.

Profesores: joven Tudor, se encuentra bien –preocupados.

Yami: si, muchas gracias, solo tengo un poco de hambre.

Profesora: vayamos al comedor, ahí le serviremos sus alimentos.

Yami: muchas gracias –educadamente.

Los profesores, Yami y Anzu se retiraron de aquel jardín y fueron directamente al comedor. Una vez ahí Yami comenzó a alimentarse hasta quedar satisfecho, terminando dio las gracias por sus alimentos. Después de que concluyo él se retiro de aquel lugar para dirigirse a su habitación a descansar y continuar soñando con su princesa.

Pasaron varias semanas, para entonces era veintidós de diciembre, ese día los profesores se habían encargado de reunir a los alumnos en la explanada del colegio, para dar a conocer los nombres de quienes abrirían el baile de invierno junto con sus parejas de baile, todos los alumnos hablaban del baile siempre deseando ser escogidos para la apertura del evento; en aquel colegio todos los alumnos ya poseían una pareja para el baile excepto dos personas, Yami que no tenia el mas mínimo interés de presentarse en el baile, y Anzu que no había sido invitada por ningún caballero para que fuera su pareja para el baile de invierno.

Todos los alumnos ya se encontraban en la explanada del colegio ansiosos por saber los nombres de los alumnos que participarían en la apertura del baile de gala, los profesores se presentaron frente a los alumnos, estos al escuchar la voz de sus profesores prestaron atención y quedaron en total silencio. La profesora de vals tomo la palabra en nombre de todos sus colegas y comenzó a dirigir un pequeño discurso.

Profesora: buenos días tengan todos ustedes, me complace mencionar los nombres de los alumnos elegidos que participaran en la apertura del baile junto con sus parejas –educada.

Todos los alumnos se encontraban ansiosos por saber los nombres de los elegidos. Mientras que Yami ni siquiera prestaba atención, ya que se encontraba muy seguro que no lo escogerían por no haber conseguido pareja de baile.

Profesora: me complace mencionar los nombres de estos tres caballeros que junto con sus parejas abrirán el baile de invierno, el primer caballero, se trata de un estudiante destacado en sus estudios, perteneciente de la realeza…

Yami al escuchar aquellas palabras quedo demasiado desconcentrado, ya que en aquel colegio solo existía una persona perteneciente a la realeza y se trataba de él.

Yami: no puede tratarse de mí, ¡noooooo! –pensando.

Después de aquellas palabras, los pensamientos de Yami fueron interrumpidos en ese momento, ya que la profesora menciono su apellido.

Profesora: Joven Tudor, pase al frente con su respectiva pareja por favor –orgullosa.

En ese momento las señoritas de aquel colegio comenzaron a murmurar, ya que todas habían deseado ser la pareja de baile del príncipe de Inglaterra, estas se preguntaban ¿a quien abra escogido como su pareja de baile? o simplemente mencionaban "me hubiera encantado ser pareja de baile del Joven Tudor".

Yami en ese momento se encontraba atónito, ya que él no deseaba participar en aquel baile, y mucho menos si su pareja de baile no se trataría de Mana, así que tomo valor y comenzó a hablar frente a todos, pero siempre dirigiendo su mirada hacia los profesores.

Yami: disculpen profesores, es un honor haber sido escogido, pero no puedo participar en este baile –educado.

Al escuchar los profesores aquella respuesta por parte de Yami, el director del instituto tomo la palabra en nombre de todos sus colegas presentes.

Director: Joven Tudor, este evento no se trata de un juego donde puede venir hacer y a deshacer cuando usted quiera –molesto.

Yami: discúlpenme, pero no participare en este baile profesor –educado.

Director: joven Tudor quiero que me de una buena explicación.

Yami: le explicare profesor, en primera no tengo pareja para el baile, y en segunda no tengo la mas mínima intención de buscar una –serio.

Director: joven Tudor no creo que quiera defraudar a su familia y principalmente a su padre, tan solo por su arrogancia de no querer participar en el baile, o me equivoco.

Yami en ese instante recordó la enfermedad que poseía su padre, el no quería participar en ese baile si su pareja no sería Mana, pero no quería defraudar a su padre una vez mas.

Yami: yo, yo nunca defraudaría a mi familia y a mi padre, pero aun así sigue existiendo un problema, yo no conseguí una pareja para el baile.

Director: para todo existe una solución joven Tudor, la señorita Anzu Mazaki aquí presente, es la única señorita sin una pareja para el baile.

Yami: (pensando) esto tiene que tratarse de un sueño del cual no puedo despertar, Anzu será mi pareja para el baile, Mana perdóname pero esto solo lo hago por mi padre ¡te amo Mana!

Mientras tanto Anzu se acerco a Yami, ya que al escuchar que ella sería su pareja la emocionaba en extremo.

Anzu: con gusto seré la pareja de baile del su alteza –haciendo reverencia.

Director: entonces ya esta decidido, joven tudor pase al frente junto con su pareja de baile.

Anzu tomo del brazo a Yami y ambos acudieron hacia el lugar dicho por el profesor, ellos quedaron frente a todos los alumnos del colegio. Una vez en aquel lugar, Anzu e Yami presentaron una reverencia por cortesía a los profesores y a los alumnos del colegio. Mientras tanto los profesores continuaron mencionando los dos nombres faltantes con gran orgullo y respeto. Estos al escuchar sus nombres se presentaron al frente con sus parejas de baile en el mismo sitio que Yami y Anzu.

Profesores: estas tres parejas fueron elegidas por sus habilidades para la apertura del baile de gala, ya que ellos poseen porte, inteligencia y educación; queridos alumnos los esperamos el día del baile con sus parejas, pueden retirarse –educadamente.

Las tres parejas que abrirían el baile de gala junto con los profesores de la institución se despidieron con una cordial reverencia y se retiraron de aquel lugar. Mientras tanto Anzu aun continuaba tomando del brazo a Yami.

Anzu: Yami, estoy muy feliz de ser tu pareja de baile –abrazándolo.

Yami al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de Anzu, se aparto de aquel abrazo y obligo a Anzu a soltarlo.

Yami: Anzu, te permití tomarme del brazo solo por cortesía y te acepte como mi pareja para el baile solo porque ya no tenia otra opción, porque si por mi fuera ni siquiera hubiera puesto un pie en aquel evento, con tu permiso señorita –haciendo reverencia.

Después de aquellas palabras Yami se retiro del aquel lugar, para dirigirse a su habitación.

Anzu: Te enamoraras de mi en el baile Yami, no puedes escapar, el amor se puede dar a florecer en un baile –pensando.

Yami ya se encontraba en su habitación, estaba tan furioso consigo mismo, porque por culpa de ese baile había perdido la tranquilidad, estaba tan furioso que comenzó a hablar en voz fuerte.

Yami: (dando un puñetazo en la pared) ¡porque tuve que ser de la realeza! –furioso.

Después de aquel puñetazo, Yami se tranquilizo y tomo el dibujo de Mana que siempre se encontraba en un porta retratos en su mesa de noche.

Yami: Mana, te juro que yo nunca hubiera participado en este baile y mucho menos haber escogido una pareja, porque para mí tu eres mi única pareja, pero esto solo lo hago para complacer a mi padre, ¡te extraño Mana! –mientras miraba el dibujo de Mana.

Después de unos segundos tocaron la puerta, Yami volvió a dejar el porta retratos en la mesa de noche y acudió a abrir la puerta, y una vez que abrió.

Marik: ¡yamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Feliz cumpleaños –alegre y dándole su obsequio de cumpleaños.

Yami: O_O Marik, gracias ¿Qué sorpresa? Y gracias por el obsequio, adelante amigo pasa eres bienvenido.

Marik: gracias hermano –entrando a la habitación de Yami.

Una vez que Marik entro a la habitación, le dio a Yami un abrazo de felicitaciones.

Marik: cuéntame Yami ¿Cuánto obsequios y felicitaciones has recibido hoy en tu, día?

Yami: si mis cálculos son correctos y las matemáticas no me fallan ummmm, solo tu Marik.

Marik: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee? Nadie a felicitado al príncipe de Inglaterra, eso es raro –sorprendido.

Yami: si, nadie me a felicitado mas que tu, porque eres la única persona en este colegio que sabe que día cumplo años.

Marik: lo siento, yo creí que como eres muy reconocido en este colegio me imagine que sabrían –con la mirada hacia abajo.

Yami: no te preocupes, la verdad a sido mi peor cumpleaños, y el peor regalo que eh recibido es haber sido escogido para abrir el baile de invierno, y además que mi pareja para el evento se trate de Anzu -cruzando sus brazos.

Marik: si tu lo dices, tendría que estar en tu lugar para comprenderte Yami, por cierto ¿Cuál a sido el mejor de tus cumpleaños?

Yami: el mejor de mis cumpleaños fue la primera vez que festeje mi cumpleaños con Mana, ese día fue el más especial de todos, aunque me retrase un poco __

Marik: cuéntame quiero saber que te dio de regalo Mana.

Yami: ese día había ido un poco retrasado a mi lugar de reunión con mis amigos y mi bella Mana, ya que mis padres me estaban vigilando, pero era tanto mi deseo el pasar mi cumpleaños a lado de ella, que no me importo que me regañaran ese dia, ella ya me esperaba en el lugar de siempre. Una vez que ella me vio corrió a abrasarme, ese día se veía tan bonita, se encontraba sonrojada y ocultaba una bolsa tras su espalda, en ese momento Mana me dijo "es algo muy sencillo Yami, pero espero sea de tu agrado". Después de que me dijo aquellas palabras me dio una bolsa de regalos, sin embargo yo la recibí y vi de qué se trataba. Se trataba de una loción con una fragancia única con un bello aroma, yo estaba tan feliz por el obsequio que me había dado con tanto cariño y esfuerzo, que la abrase al mismo tiempo que la cargue. Después ella me llevo a un parque donde todos nuestros amigos se encontraban reunidos, y todos en coro hasta Mana gritaron "feliz cumpleaños Yami", ese día me dieron todos una gran sorpresa de cumpleaños, nadie en mi vida había hecho algo así por mi __ -alegre.

Marik: jeje de seguro ese día te divertiste mucho, verdad Yami.

Yami: la verdad si, Mana cada año en mi cumpleaños me preparaba algo muy especial, aunque a veces no tenía dinero, pero hacia su mayor esfuerzo por darme algo con mucho cariño __

Marik: te puedo hacer una última pregunta Yami.

Yami: claro Marik.

Marik: ¿la loción que te regalo Mana, aun la conservas?

Yami: si, la conservo y la guardo con tanto recelo, de hecho aun no se me ha acabado, ya que me coloco poquito para que no se me acabe –enseñándole a Marik la loción que tanto cuidaba.

Marik: vaya, si que te fascina esa loción, bueno Yami, ¡Duelo! –alegre.

Yami: de acuerdo ¡it´s time to Duel!

Yami e Marik comenzaron su duelo, al paso de los minutos su duelo estaba bastante reñido, los dos eran excelentes duelistas, pero Yami era mucho mejor que resulto ganador de aquel duelo.

Marik: buen duelo príncipe, me paso a retirar que tengo tarea pendiente.

Yami: de acuerdo Marik, y gracias por el obsequio amigo __

Marik: no es nada Yami, eres mi amigo, bueno me retiro hasta pronto.

Marik se retiro de la habitación dejando a Yami totalmente solo inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Yami: Mana, Yugi los extraño tanto, hermano mío yo se que mis palabras llegan hasta tus oídos, nosotros compartimos todo, el cumpleaños, la edad hasta el aspecto - cerrando los ojos con una gran sonrisa - pero no me importa compartirlo contigo ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi hermano gemelo Yugi!

….

Yugi: T.T yo sentía y sabia que tu siempre me deseabas un feliz cumpleaños, y sabes soy muy feliz de que seas mi hermano gemelo Yami, ¡te quiero hermano!

Yami: yo también ¡te quiero hermano! y lo sabes __

Mana: Yami, yo siempre en tu cumpleaños gritaba al viento "feliz cumpleaños Yami", con las esperanzas de que el viento llevara mis palabras hasta tus oídos.

Yami: Mana, tus felicitaciones siempre llegaron a mis oídos y a mi corazón –acariciando sus mejillas.

Mana: de verdad, me alegra mucho saber esa noticia Yami n_n

Yami: en los años que estuve lejos de ti, yo celebraba tus cumpleaños escribiéndote poemas, cada uno de ellos era mas bello que el anterior, además de que colocaba una rosa roja en un pequeño florero de cristal a lado de tu dibujo, que siempre se encontraba en mi mesa de noche.

Mana: que yo recuerde aun conservas ese dibujo Yami, pero me has dicho que ya no necesitas de el porque ya me tienes a tu lado n.n

Yami: cierto mi reina –besando a Mana.

Yugi: perdón la interrupción pero quiero hacerle una pregunta a Mana.

Mana: adelante Yugi -alegre.

Yugi: ¿mientras que Yami estaba estudiando en aquel colegio, celebraste tu cumpleaños?

Mana: sip, mis dos mejores amigas siempre me lo festejaban y hasta la fecha me lo siguen festejando, ellas son mis mejores amigas, mis hermanas y mis confidentes, ¡las quiero infinitamente!

Yugi: jejeje creo que todo el universo sabe que son las mejores amigas, y que nada ni nadie pude comparar su amistad.

Mana: exactamente, tenemos un lazo de amistad único que ni el tiempo, ni el espacio y ni el lugar podrán romper n.n

Yugi: si, son inseparables, bueno Yami puedes continuar –alegre.

Yami: claro continuo –alegre.

…

Pasaron los días, para entonces ya era veinticuatro de diciembre, todos los alumnos se encontraban emocionados por el baile de invierno que se daría esa misma noche. Yami al vez de de estar emocionado se encontraba desausiado, Anzu al contrario, desde el día en que le dijeron que su pareja de baile seria Yami, era la más emocionada de todo el colegio.

Eran alrededor de las 5:30 de la tarde, Yami se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando el techo de su habitación, meditando la situación tan terrorífica en la que se encontraba.

Yami: Mana, si fueras tu mi pareja de baile el día de hoy todo sería perfecto, además de que sería la persona más feliz de todo el colegio y del universo eterno –pensó nostálgicamente.

Yami se levanto de su cama para comenzar a prepararse para su pesadilla en vida. Después de que se levanto se ducho, que al terminar comenzó a vestir un elegante traje de gala digno de un príncipe, que al mirar su reflejo en su espejo imagino que Mana se encontraba a lado suyo con un elegante vestido, pero al voltear recordó que Mana no se encontraba a su lado y que lo que había visto en aquel espejo solo había sido su imaginación.

Mientras tanto Anzu ya se encontraba lista, ella vestía un elegante vestido color rosa, con algunos adornos color plata, guantes rosas, zapatillas del mismo color del vestido, que las damiselas de aquel colegio al ver a Anzu quedaban sorprendidas por lo hermosa que lucia.

Anzu: Yami, al momento en el que me veas tan hermosa, quedaras perdidamente enamorado de mí –pensó.

Mientras tanto Yami termino de alistarse, cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

Marik: estás listo amigo –alegre.

Yami: eso creo –resignado.

Marik: andando Yami, nuestras parejas esperan por sus apuestos caballeros en el salón.

Yami: mi pareja real me espera en Inglaterra, pero bueno andando Marik.

Yami y Marik se retiraron de aquel lugar para dirigirse al salón donde se daría el baile de esa noche. Aquella noche todos los alumnos ya se encontraban con sus parejas, mientras que Anzu al momento de ver llegar a Yami al lugar, camino hacia él muy emocionada.

Anzu: (haciendo reverencia) Yami te estaba esperando, por un momento pensé que no llegarías –sonriéndole.

Yami: perdona la tardanza, pero tenía asuntos más importantes que hacer –serio y haciendo reverencia.

Anzu: no te preocupes, me alegra que llegaras, además debo decir que te vez muy apuesto esta noche n.n

Yami: gracias, pero solo es una vestimenta común para mi –serio.

En eso la profesora de vals se dirigió hacia Yami y Anzu.

Profesora: buenas noches jóvenes, se encuentran listos –educada.

Yami en ese momento solo desvió la mirada y Anzu fue la que respondió.

Anzu: claro profesora –tomando a Yami del brazo.

Profesora: de acuerdo, al momento de que abramos las puertas del salón, entraran con educación, todos los estarán esperando a dentro con gran entusiasmo para que abran el baile.

Anzu: entendido, no le fallaremos.

Profesora: con su permiso jóvenes –haciendo una reverencia.

La profesora informo a las dos parejas faltantes de cómo seria su entrada al salón para abrir el baile. Después de ello, se dirigió adentro del salón para dar un pequeño discurso a los alumnos que ya se encontraban esperando adentro del salón.

Profesora: esta gran fecha ha sido esperado por todos nosotros, y esta noche es el gran día, ahora recibamos con gran alegría a las tres parejas que abrirán el baile de esta noche –señalando la puerta.

Las puertas de aquel salón se abrieron permitiéndole la entrada a las tres parejas elegidas para abrir el baile de esa noche.

Estos se presentaron frente a todos los alumnos acompañados con sus parejas que los tomaban del brazo. Mientras estos iban entrando todos en aquel salón los observaban y aplaudían con gran alegría. Entre las parejas elegidas había una persona infeliz que deseaba escapar en ese momento, y esa persona se trataba de Yami.

Las tres parejas llegaron a la pista de baile, todos en aquel sitio los observaban con gran entusiasmo, sin embargo las tres doncellas encararon a sus caballeros al mismo tiempo que los tomaban del hombro izquierdo, estos tomaron la cintura y la mano izquierda de sus parejas quedando en una posición para iniciar el baile.

Yami: Mana como me encantaría que tu fueras la que bailara conmigo –pensó.

El director de la orquesta hizo la señal de entrada, y en segundos comenzó a oírse el coro y el inicio de la pieza de vals.

(Divine Hathor: si gustan saber e imaginarse que pieza de vals bailaron el nombre es "Divano" solo búsquenla con ese nombre n.n).

Las tres parejas comenzaron con el baile al compás del bello vals que sonaba en aquel salón, después de un minuto que estas tres parejas abrieron el gran baile, todos los que se encontraban en aquel salón observando, tomaron a sus parejas de la mano llevándolas hasta la pista de baile. Una vez ahí daban una reverencia y comenzaban a bailar.

Al terminar la pieza de vals, todos excepto una persona le aplaudieron al maestro de la orquesta. Yami tan pronto termino de bailar aquella pieza de vals que estuvo forzado a bailar, se retiro de la pista de baile. Sin embargo Anzu al ver que Yami se alejaba de la pista, lo siguió ya que ella era su pareja de baile en esa noche.

Anzu: Yami espera, aun no acaba el evento, aun podemos bailar juntos otras piezas de vals.

Yami encaro a Anzu y hablo un poco molesto.

Yami: déjame en paz Anzu, que no lo entiendes, yo solo participe en la apertura de este baile solo para no defraudar a mi padre, ya cumplí con mi labor ahora con tu permiso, me paso a retirar –haciendo reverencia.

Anzu: (tomando de la muñeca a Yami) aun no te puedes ir Yami Tudor, tu eres mi pareja de baile esta noche –molesta.

Yami: para tu información mi única pareja de baile es y siempre será Mana Vega, y con tu permiso señorita –molesto.

Yami se retiro de aquel salón para dirigirse a su habitación. Mientras que Anzu solo observaba como se le escapaba Yami nuevamente de sus manos.

Anzu: ¡Yami, Yami! No te vayas –grito con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Yami ya había salido de aquel salón que no escucho los gritos de Anzu. Después de unos minutos llego a su habitación, y una vez ahí se acostó en su cama y miro el dibujo de Mana.

Yami: Mana te necesito, me hubiera encantado bailar contigo y no con Anzu –pensó.

Después de aquellos pensamientos, Yami se quedo profundamente dormido y soñando con su Mana.

Paso una semana, para entonces era treinta de diciembre, Yami se encontraba en el jardín buscando entre las rosas la más hermosa de ellas.

Yami: auch... Eso me dolió –quitándose una espina del dedo.

Después de varios minutos de búsqueda, Yami encontró la rosa que él buscaba, que comenzó a acariciarla antes de cortarla.

Yami: Mana, esta rosa es para ti, mi bella flor futura de Lancaster ¡feliz cumpleaños mi Mana! –acariciando la rosa y mirando hacia el cielo.

Yami cortó la rosa con mucha delicadeza, y una vez que la corto se dirigió a su habitación con la rosa en mano. Una vez ya estando en su habitación, coloco la rosa en un florero junto al dibujo de Mana que se encontraba en su mesa de noche.

Yami: ¡te amo Mana! Disfruta a lo máximo tu día a lado de tus mejores amigas y nuestros amigos, tal vez no me puedas ver, pero yo siempre estoy a tu lado acompañándote –mirando tiernamente el dibujo de mana.

Después de decir aquellas palabras tomo asiento en una silla frente a su escritorio y comenzó a escribir en un pergamino, un poema para Mana.

Yami: (escribiendo) _Tú eres la luz que alumbra mis caminos, _

_Eres la fuerza que me da la vida,_

_Tu eres el sol que alumbra mis días,_

_Eres la estrella que guía mi oscuridad, _

_Mi Mana, mi bella flor,_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños mi princesa soñadora!_

_Att. Yami_

…

Mana: recuerdo ese día con tanta alegría Yami, ese día fue tan especial para mí –alegre.

Yugi: enserio Mana ¿porque?

Mana: primero que nada me encontraba triste, seria mi segundo cumpleaños sin Yami, yo sabia que aunque no lo viera el siempre estaba a mi lado, pero aun así me sentía triste, el primer cumpleaños qué pase sin mi Yami, fue el día en que me dio el aviso de que se saldría de Inglaterra en aquella carta y mis dos mejores amigas me regalaron un vestido bellísimo, y un collar único que mandaron a diseñar especialmente para mi –con lagrimas de alegría.

Yugi: (abrazando a Mana) no llores Mana que me harás llorar a mi también, mejor sonríe.

Mana: esta bien Yugi, mi segundo cumpleaños sin el lo recuerdo muy bien, me sentía muy triste ese día, pero mis amigas me dieron las fuerzas que necesitaba, ellas me hicieron comprender que mi universo, mi Yami estaba conmigo, ya que no importaba la distancia él se encontraba a mi lado.

Yugi: enserio que son las mejores amigas Mana y ¿Cómo te celebraron tu cumpleaños?

Mana: bueno ellas me vendaron los ojos, ya que me dijeron que era una sorpresa y al momento en el que me los desvendaron nos encontrábamos en un parque, todos mis amigos se encontraban ahí, Ishizu, Kisara, Bakura y Joey esperándome con un pastel de cumpleaños que decía ¡felicidades Mana! Ese día fue muy especial para mí, nunca me espere tal sorpresa, me sentí tan feliz y alegre, que ese día sentía como si Yami estuviera festejando mi cumpleaños conmigo, aparte del pastel recibí un obsequio por cada uno de ellos, obsequios que aun conservo conmigo con mucho cariño n.n

Yami: Mana, me alegra saber que mientras yo me encontraba en Italia, disfrutabas a lo máximo tus cumpleaños siempre en compañía de tus mejores amigas y nuestros amigos, ¡te adoro Mana! –alegre y abrazando a Mana.

Yugi: aaaaaaaaaaah! Que lindos se ven, pero Yami puedes seguir contando –apenado.

Yami: de acuerdo, continuo __

…..

Pasaron dos años, para entonces Yami tenia quince años de edad y Mana catorce años de edad, Yami se encontraba a una semana de graduarse de aquel colegio y de regresar a Inglaterra. en esos dos años que habían transcurrido, Yugi mantenía informado a Yami sobre la salud de su padre; sin embargo en aquellas cartas Yugi siempre le informaba malas noticias a su hermano, ya que el padre de ambos cada día empeoraba mas, había sido revisado por excelentes doctores, pero ninguno de ellos encontraba la razón de la enfermedad de su padre, los doctores decían que era estrés, pero a cada día que pasaba decaía mas, Yami solo contaba los días para regresar a Inglaterra y ver nuevamente a su familia, a sus amigos y a su Mana.

Simplemente Yami estaba desesperado, porque como era posible que nadie supiera porque su padre a cada día que pasaba se desvanecía, si su padre siempre había sido una persona muy sana y con gran fortaleza como para que de un día para otro haiga enfermado de tal manera.

…..

Yugi: ¡yamiiiiiiii!

Yami: ahora que Marik segundo .

Yugi: Marik segundo jajá, Yami yo quiero contar puedo –ojos de ternura.

Yami: esta bien hermano, puedes contar.

Yugi: Yupi, continuare 

…

Mientras en Inglaterra, Seto siempre se mostraba amable y gentil con su tío Henry Tudor, desde que el rey de Inglaterra había enfermado Seto siempre lo atendía, en las mañanas antes de ir a probar los discos de duelos que había inventado a la cuidad, siempre le llevaba una taza de té a su tío.

Un día Seto llevaba una taza de té a la sala del trono donde se encontraba su tío, quien aun con todo y su enfermedad y agotamiento, no quería abandonar sus labores.

Seto: buenos días tío, te traigo tu té, estoy seguro que te hará bien –amable.

Rey Henry: gracias Seto –recibiendo la taza y comenzando a beber.

Seto: espero te haiga gustado, tengo que salir, con tu permiso tío -haciendo reverencia.

Rey Henry: quieres que alguno de los sirvientes te acompañe sobrino.

Seto: no, gracias iré yo solo me retiro.

Seto se retiro de aquel lugar y se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez ahí tomo una capa de color blanco de su armario y su disco de duelo, y este se los coloco; aquella capa no permitía que su identidad fuera descubierta.

Después de aquel acto, éste salió del castillo y se dirigió a un callejón de mala muerte, sin embargo lo único que Seto llevaba como defensa era su disco de duelo y su deck. Después de varios pasos, varias personas salieron de aquel callejón y rodearon a Seto.

¿?: ¿Quién eres tu forastero? –molesto.

Seto: es algo que no les incumbe y vengo buscando sus servicios, quiero que hagan un pequeño trabajo para mí –decidido.

Uno de ellos se acerco a Seto con una navaja en la mano.

¿?: Porque de ofrecerle nuestros servicios a usted –acercando la navaja al rostro de Seto.

Seto se alejo de aquella navaja y de inmediato abrió su nuevo de disco de duelo, para después de ello tomar una de las cartas de su deck.

Seto: intenta hacerme algo, y ya verás cómo te va –amenazándolo con su disco de duelo.

¿?: Crees poder hacernos daño con eso jajá –burlándose.

Seto: por supuesto, y como he dicho, yo no he venido para hacerles daño, solo busco sus servicios –serio.

¿?: De acuerdo, pero debe saber que nuestros servicios no son gratis y si no cumplen con el pago que les pedimos nos cobraremos con su vida –amenazándolo con la navaja nuevamente.

En ese momento todos los que radiaban a Seto sacaron una navaja apuntándola hacia él, que en ese momento Seto activo el mecanismo de hologramas del disco de duelo y dijo.

Seto: díganles que bajen sus armas, si es que no quieren sufrir –amenazándolo.

¿?: Ellos bajaran sus armas, pero no sin antes saber si aceptaras nuestras condiciones.

Seto: en primera, no quiero intrusos que escuchen y estorben en la conversación que tendré con usted –molesto.

Después de aquellas palabras, Seto tomo a su dragón blanco de ojos azules y lo invoco en el disco de duelo.

Seto: yo te invoco, muéstrate dragón blanco oje azul –colocando la carta en el disco de duelo.

El dragón se mostro frente a todos los que se encontraban rodeando a Seto con aquellas navajas, que en segundos estos solo observaban temerosos por aquel majestuoso dragón.

Seto: ¡ventisca! –ordeno a su dragón.

El dragón blanco comenzó a mover sus dos alas formando una gran ráfaga de viento, provocando con ellos que las personas que se encontraban rodeando a Seto fueran expulsadas hacia la pared.

¿?: Creo que te eh subestimado muchacho.

Seto: quiero que hablemos de cómo me van a ofrecerme sus servicios, supongo usted es el líder.

¿?: Exactamente, yo soy su líder, te daré nuestros servicios, pero debe saber que tiene su precio.

Seto: por el precio no importa, pidan lo que quieran y se los daré, pero solo si cumplen el trabajito que tengo para usted y sus hombres.

¿?: De acuerdo, el precio es este quiero 100,000 monedas de oro y 50 diamantes genuinos, si no paga con lo que le pedimos nos cobraremos con su vida, ahora solo díganos que quiere que hagamos y de que se trata el trabajito.

Seto: simple, desaparecer una persona de la faz de la tierra.

¿?: Ese es un trabajo muy sencillo, solo díganos que día y de quien se trata –serio.

Seto: en dos días llegara al puerto la persona que quiero que desvanezcan, no sé cómo le harán pero lo quiero muerto y su cuerpo desaparecido, el día de su llegada al puerto abran dos carruajes, el primero llevara sus pertenecías, en el segundo ira él, ese carruaje ira escoltado por guardias la cual no tienen que ser ningún problema para ustedes, el primer carruaje déjenlo seguir su rumbo, pero al segundo no, terminen con la vida que transportara, si se interponen los guardias pueden acabar con sus vidas también, pero si lo hacen por lo menos dejen a uno vivo para que le de la mala noticia a los padres del joven, de que su hijo a muerto y su cuerpo desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

¿?: De acuerdo joven, para cuando tenemos nuestro pago –dándole la mano a Seto para cerrar el trato.

Seto: mañana mismo, pero que quede una cosa clara; ustedes no saben de mí y yo no sé de ustedes –serio.

¿?: Entendido joven, le aseguramos que su trabajo será realizado con mucha cautela, no le fallaremos.

Seto: entendido con su permiso, me retiro.

Seto se retiro de aquel callejón, para dirigirse al centro de la cuidad en busca de duelistas que fueran lo suficientemente valientes para enfrentarlo a duelo, y aceptaran duelear con los discos de duelo que había creado.

Pasaron los días para entonces Seto ya había saldado su deuda un día anterior con las personas de aquel callejón, para que realizaran su encargo.

…

Yugi; ¡Ramitas! Eh terminado de contar.

Yami: de acuerdo hermano continuare.

…...

Había llegado el día en que Yami llegaba de Italia a su país natal, Inglaterra Londres.

Yami: al fin me eh graduado y mi pesadilla termino –alegre y aliviado.

Los dos carruajes y varios guardias se encontraban esperando a Yami en el puerto barquero a las afueras del barco en el que se encontraba a bordo. Mientras que Yami desembarcaba, los guardias transportaban las pertenencias de éste al primer carruaje. Una vez que terminaron el carruaje partió del puerto para dirigirse al palacio real.

Minutos después de que el primer carruaje partió del puerto, Yami desembarco y se dirigió al carruaje que lo llevaría a su hogar, en ese momento los guardias presentaron una respetuosa reverencia al momento en el que Yami pasaba a lado suyo.

Yami en ese momento subió al elegante carruaje. Después de que tomo asiento el lacayo real cerró la puerta a las afueras del carruaje con cerrojo por seguridad de la persona que transportarían. Sin embargo para Yami era incomodo el carruaje en el que se encontraba, las ventanas eran bastante pequeñas que solo le permitía una simple vista del paisaje, la puerta llevaba extrema seguridad ya que el cerrojo se encontraba en el interior y el exterior del carruaje.

Minutos después los guardias subieron a sus caballos para escoltar el carruaje que transportaba al príncipe de Inglaterra, aquel carruaje comenzó a avanzar rumbo a su destino, el palacio de Inglaterra; sin embargo este era seguido por malignos ordenados por Seto. Dicho carruaje ya se encontraba alejado de aquel puerto, cuando de pronto los maleantes comenzaron a atacar a los guardias que protegían y escoltaban aquel carruaje, de repente los ojos de los guardias dejaron de transmitir llamaradas de vida, debido a que sus corazones fueron atravesados por flechas; Yami al percatarse de aquel ataque dio la orden de avanzar más aprisa.

Yami: ¡aprisa, no se detenga! –alterado.

El carruaje avanzaba rápidamente, los maleantes al percatarse de que su objetivo huía tomaron los caballos que le pertenecían a los guardias. Sin embargo uno los maleantes se anivelo con el carruaje y apunto su arco hacia el corazón de Yami, el chofer al percatarse cambio de dirección bruscamente, provocando que la flecha se desviara eh hiriera la parte derecha del costado de Yami.

Yami: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Se escucho el gemido de dolor de Yami, este retiro la flecha de su cuerpo y tomo con su mano la herida para detener la hemorragia. El carruaje aun continuaba avanzando velozmente a las orillas del mar, los maleantes faltantes se anivelaron y rodearon el carruaje en el que se encontraba Yami. Uno de ellos se acerco a la puerta del carruaje para asegurarse de que Yami no pudiera escapar de su muerte; una vez comprobado saco una espada extremadamente filosa y corto una de las ruedas del carruaje, provocando con ello que el carruaje se des balanceara. Yami al sentir el carruaje desnivelado intento salir del lugar abriendo el cerrojo que se encontraba en el interior del carruaje.

Yami: (abriendo el cerrojo e intentando abrir la puerta) ¡es imposible, estoy atrapado! –pensó.

En ese momento recordó que el carruaje llevaba doble cerrojo por su "seguridad" y que uno de esos cerrojos se encontraba en el exterior de la puerta. Yami en verdad que buscaba desesperadamente como salir de aquel lugar, que intento salir por una de las ventanas del carruaje, pero eran demasiado angostas que no le permitían la escapatoria.

El líder de aquellos maleantes, le ordeno a uno de sus hombres separar el carruaje del caballo que permitía que avanzara aquel transporte.

¿?: Bien saben que hacer –ordeno a sus hombres.

El chofer de aquel carruaje se monto en el caballo para forzarlo a avanzar rápidamente, para proteger la vida que se encontraba a dentro del carruaje.

Sin embargo Yami no soportaba el dolor que le provocaba la herida que le había causado la flecha, pero lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era detener la hemorragia con su mano.

Mientras tanto uno de los maleantes se acerco con una espada a las líneas que unían el carruaje con el caballo.

¿?: Bien, es hora de acabar con este trabajito –pensó.

Este cortó las líneas que unían el carruaje con el caballo con la espada, provocando con ello que el carruaje se desbalanceara y callera a el mar con un Yami mal herido y sin una oportunidad para escapar de ese lugar.

Yami: aaaaaah! –grito al momento en el que el carruaje dejo tierra para entrar en el mar.

El chofer que conducía aquel carruaje se percato que el carruaje había caído al mar junto con la persona que transportaba, sin embargo éste no podía retroceder y dejar de cabalgar para ayudarlo, ya que aun era perseguido por los maleantes, y si se detenía también sería asesinado y no podría informarle lo sucedido a los padres del joven que transportaban esa mañana.

….CONTINUARA….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Divine Hathor:**_ ¡hola! Nuevamente, bien este fic nunca ha tenido demasiado reviews, pero no importa, porque este fic se los dedico a mis Hermanitas Sayori Sakura y Ali kasejin por su cumpleaños, y como se darán cuenta lo eh modificado un poco. Para continuar, a lo mejor para la actualización del capítulo cuatro me tardare una semanita mas del quince de julio, pero aunque me demore un poco, hermana Maru y Ali tendrás la actualización como me lo pidieron, ya que esto ha sido lo que me pidieron de cumpleaños n.n

Y sin nada más que decir, me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo sayonara XD.


	4. La guerra de las dos rosas parte 2

Sueños de un Vals. _III… La Guerra de las dos Rosas._

_**Segunda parte.**_

El carruaje ya se encontraba en el fondo del mar, después de aquel atentado en contra de la vida del futuro príncipe. Mientras tanto debajo el mar, Yami aun se encontraba con vida y manteniendo la respiración; éste al momento de observar la terrorífica situación en la que se encontraba, comenzó a nadar y a golpear con todas sus fuerzas la puerta del carruaje, que lo mantenía atrapado a minutos de su muerte.

Yami: (pensando) tengo que salir inmediatamente de este lugar, ya que no podre mantener la respiración por demasiado tiempo.

Después de aquel pensamiento, Yami continuaba golpeando la puerta para intentar salvarse de la muerte, sin embargo a cada golpe que daba su herida se profundizaba cada vez más. Al paso de los segundos su sangre no dejaba de emanar, ya que poco a poco Yami ya se encontraba agotado y sin fé.

Yami: (pensando) es inútil, jamás lograre salir de aquí, y lo más lamentable es que jamás volveré a ver a mi dulce Mana, a mis amigos y a mi familia.

Cuando Yami comenzó a recordar que tenia personas por quienes vivir, retomo las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, y golpeo aquella puerta para derrumbarla. Sin embargo el último esfuerzo de Yami no fue en vano, ya que logro derrumbar lo que lo estaba manteniendo atrapado.

Yami: lo logre, me he salvado –pensó alegremente.

Después de algunos segundos, Yami salió de aquel carruaje victoriosamente, pero sin embargo cada vez que comenzaba a nadar para subir a la superficie, Yami se lastimaba cada vez más la Herida que tenía en su costado derecho, pero por el momento lo único que podía hacer era soportar el incesante dolor.

Una vez que Yami logro subir a la superficie, comenzó a observar a su alrededor para buscar a las orillas ayuda de algún ciudadano. Pasaron los minutos, para entonces Yami ya se encontraba en tierra firme, pero en ese momento en verdad que el príncipe ya no soportaba su herida, ya que a cada segundo su herida se resentía.

Yami: (cayendo de rodillas al suelo) ¡aaaaaaah! –se quejo mientras se tocaba su herida.

Después de aquel acto, Yami se levanto del suelo débilmente, sin embargo éste miro a su alrededor para buscar alguna clase de ayuda. Sin en cambio lo único que encontró fue a uno de los corceles que minutos antes les pertenecían a sus guardias.

Yami: no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme, pero si hay algo que puede transportarme –pensó al momento de ver a un caballo blanco a unos metros de él.

En es momento Yami se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba aquel caballo. Y una vez ahí se monto a aquel animal y le dio la orden de avanzar velozmente con su pie. Pasaban los minutos rápidamente, mientras que Yami se encontraba muy agotado cabalgando, que en verdad él creía que iría a desmayarse en ese momento.

Yami: tengo que aguantar, ya que este aun no puede ser mi final –pensó mientras cabalgaba.

Pasó aproximadamente media hora y por fin Yami ya había llegado a la entrada del palacio. Sin embargo el ya se encontraba demasiado débil y con muy poca sangre, ya que al parecer también ya presentaba síntomas de una fuerte fiebre, sin olvidar que su herida del costado ya se encontraba más profunda a causa de todo el movimiento que realizaba. Mientras tanto en el palacio, el rey y la reina junto con Yugi se encontraban en la sala del trono esperando noticias o por lo menos la llegada de su heredero. Sin en cambio Seto quien también se encontraba en aquel lugar, solo esperaba a que uno de los sobrevivientes de aquel atentado le avisara a sus parientes la tragedia que el mismo había organizado.

¿?: Mis majestades, por favor perdónenme, jamás quise abandonar a su hijo, pero era necesario que lo hiciera –dijo frente a sus majestades mientras se arrodillaba ante ellos.

Rey Henry: ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto severamente mientras se levantaba de su trono.

Reina Isabel: habla de una vez lacayo –exigió preocupadamente.

¿?: Su hijo murió mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el palacio –dijo con su rostro agachado.

Los familiares de Yami al escuchar brutales palabras, se levantaron de los tronos y miraron severamente al lacayo.

Rey Henry: ¡es imposible que mi hijo haya muerto! –eufóricamente.

Reina Isabel: ¿Cómo es que sucedió? –pregunto tristemente.

Sin embargo Yugi al momento de escuchar que su hermano estaba muerto, éste comenzó a llorar y a dejar caer sus lágrimas incesantemente.

¿?: nos dirigíamos hacia el palacio en compañía de los guardias reales, pero de improviso unos maleantes comenzaron a atacarnos, comenzando con los guardias para después ir en contra de mi y su hijo; sin embargo mientras huíamos aquellos maleantes separaron el carruaje del caballo y se encargaron de lanzarlo al mar.

Yugi al escuchar aquella tragedia comenzó a llorar con más intensidad, mientras que los padres de ambos gemelos solo se abrazaban en consolación mutua. Sin embargo Seto se encontraba demasiado alegre por la noticia, ya que ahora solo le faltaría acabar con el pequeño Yugi, pero lo primero que tenía que hacer por el momento era mostrar tristeza.

Seto: lamento lo que le ha sucedido a mi primo, era tan joven que apenas comenzaba a vivir su vida –fingiendo tristeza.

Yugi: ¡¿Por qué mi hermano? El era todo para mí, yo sin en cambio no valgo nada, así que devuelvan a mi hermano y llévenme a mí – dijo mientras lloraba de desesperación.

En ese preciso instante las puertas de la sala del tronó se abrieron de par en par, y un joven muy idéntico a Yugi entro al momento de escuchar las palabras por parte de su hermano.

Yami: para que tú te apartes de mi lado primero tendrán que matarme a mi Yugi, yo jamás permitiré que te lastimen, y si es necesario dar mi vida por la tuya la daré, porque para mí tu eres igual de importante y valioso que yo –menciono al momento de entrar a la sala del trono y fijar su mirada en su hermano.

Seto: es imposible, ¿Cómo es posible que mi primo aun siga con vida? –pensó al momento de ver a Yami con vida.

Los padres de Yami al escuchar la voz de su hijo, voltearon inmediatamente para comprobar que lo que estaban presenciando no fuera a ser una mentira.

Reina Isabel: estas con vida mi niño –dijo alegremente y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Seto en ese instante se retiro de la sala del trono para dirigirse inmediatamente a su habitación. Mientras tanto el padre de ambos gemelos miro con gran orgullo a sus dos hijos.

Rey Henry: Yami, estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de tu hermano, ustedes dos son mi mayor tesoro y me alegra que ambos estén con vida.

Después de aquellas palabras, Yami comenzó a ver borroso, ya que su cuerpo ya no soportaba todo el esfuerzo que estaba realizando, además de que la fiebre que tenia cada vez aumentaba más y más, lo que le provoco a Yami que desmayara y callera al suelo ante su familia inconscientemente. Yugi al ver tal escena corrió junto con sus padres hacia donde se encontraba Yami.

Yugi: ¡Yami, Yami; despierta hermano! –decía preocupadamente por la salud de su gemelo.

…..

Yami: bueno, esos es todo que recuerdo de ese dia, ya que después de que me desmaye no recuerdo nada de nada.

Mana: estuviste a punto de morir por culpa de un estúpido titulo –dijo furiosamente.

Después de aquellas palabras Yami acaricio el cabello de Mana muy tiernamente.

Yami: el dia en que me intentaron asesinar, yo en verdad creí que no saldría con vida del fondo del mar, pero lo único que me dio fuerzas para burlar a la muerte fueron todos ustedes, mi familia.

Yugi: ¡ya ramitas, que me harás llorara de nuevo! –dijo mientras fingía sonarse la nariz con la manga de Yami.

Yami: ni se te ocurra hermano –dijo amenazándolo.

Mana: bueno, bueno pero díganme ¿Qué paso después? n.n

Yugi: pues el arbusto parlante no recuerda nada, así que yo comenzare a contar XD

Yami: ¡¿a quién le dijiste arbusto parlante?

Yugi: pues a ti, ni modo que le esté diciendo a la masacota de Mahad, upss, no tuve que haber dicho eso –dijo mientras se tapaba la boca con sus dos manos.

Mana: ¡masacota! Jajajaja, bueno, bueno, creo que es mejor que continúes Yugi.

Yugi: ¡deeee acuerdo! –moviendo los dedos en forma de director de orquesta.

…

Después de que Yami cayó inconsciente frente a su familia, su salud se encontraba en las peores condiciones, ya que la hemorragia aun continuaba mientras que su fiebre no cesaba. El rey al ver a su hijo en las peores condiciones, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo llevo inmediatamente a sus aposentos. Una vez en el lugar mencionado, el rey recostó a su hijo en su cama mientras que el mayordomo mandaba a llamar al médico real.

Reina Isabel: tranquilo hijo mío, te pondrás bien –dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Yami.

Pasaron los minutos, para entonces el médico real de la casa Lancaster ya se encontraba en la habitación, esperando a que los familiares del chico le permitieran revisarle.

Reina Isabel: por favor doctor, salve a mi pequeño –preocupadamente.

Doctor: lo hare alteza, solo les pediré un único último favor.

Reina, Rey y Yugi: ¡¿Qué favor?

Doctor: necesito que me dejen a solas con su hijo para revisarlo con más detalle.

Sus majestades al escuchar la orden del médico abandonaron la habitación de Yami. Después de que los familiares del joven dejaron a solas al doctor, éste comenzó a revisar las heridas de Yami; sin embargo cuando comenzó a revisar logro notar que la herida de Yami estaba completamente en mal estado. Pasaron algunos segundos, y en esos momentos el médico comenzó a suturar la herida, sin embargo Yami aun se encontraba inconsciente a causa de la temible fiebre que poseía. Al terminar, el doctor coloco un trapito húmedo en la frente del joven para tratar de bajar la fiebre, y una vez que concluyo abandono la habitación del heredero de Inglaterra.

Doctor: altezas, su hijo ya se encuentra fuera de peligro, pero por el momento se encuentra débil por la falta de sangre en su cuerpo y la fiebre, sin embargo necesitan controlársela cada vez que vuelva, por cierto también es muy normal que tarde algunos días en recobrar el conocimiento; y por ultimo tienen que darle a beber como sea jugo de tomate, para ayudar a su cuerpo a regenerar toda la sangre que perdió –indico el médico.

Reina Isabel: seguiremos sus indicaciones al pie de la letra Doctor.

Rey Henry: gracias por sus servicios doctor –agradeció educadamente.

Doctor: fue un placer altezas, y por cierto, cuando el príncipe recobre el conocimiento avísenme inmediatamente, ahora con su permiso –dijo mientras hacia una reverencia ante sus majestades.

Después de aquella conversación el médico real se retiro de aquel lugar, dejando a solas a la familia de Yami.

Pasaron tres días aproximadamente, para entonces Yami aun se encontraba inconsciente. Sin embargo los padres de aquel apuesto príncipe aun se encontraban preocupados, mientras que Yugi jamás se apartaba de la habitación de su hermano, ya que el todas las noches le temía a la muerte. Durante los tres días que ya habían transcurrido la familia del príncipe habían seguido las indicaciones del médico al pie de la letra, a cada dia que pasaba Yami ya se había visto con bastante mejora, ya que el color de su piel ya había vuelto a ser la misma, además de que la fiebre que tenía desde un principio ya había desaparecido favorablemente, pero ahora solo faltaba que Yami recobrara el conocimiento. Sin en cambio Yugi quien era el que siempre se encargaba de los cuidados de su hermanos, un dia se encargago de darle juego de tomate aunque se encontraba completamente inconsciente. Ese mismo dia Yugi había salido unos segundos de la habitación de su hermano, para ir a la cocina por un poco de agua para Yami; pero en ese preciso instante Yami abrió lentamente sus parpados que dejaban mostrar sus hermosos ojos color violetas.

Yami: (mirando a su alrededor) ¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió? –se pregunto a sí mismo.

Yami al reconocer su alcoba, se percato de que en verdad había logrado burlar a la muerte. En ese preciso instante Yami intento levantarse de su cama, pero al hacer tan mínimo esfuerzo, su herida se lo impidió ya que se resiento aunque se encontraba vendada.

Yami: ¡aah! –se quejo mientras tocaba con su mano la herida, que se encontraba protegida con la venda.

Después de algunos minutos, Yugi volvió a la habitación de su hermano, pero al momento de entrar éste se llevo una gran sorpresa consigo, ya que sus ojos color violeta le mostraron a su hermano mayor sano y salvo.

Yugi: T.T ¡Yami! –grito y corrió a abrazar a su hermano gemelo, con algunas lagrimillas de alegría.

Los padres de ambos gemelos se percataron del grito de su hijo menor, que al momento de escucharlo corrieron inmediatamente hacia la habitación de Yami, ya que lo primero que se imaginaron era que su primogénito había fallecido. Después de unos segundos el rey y la reina entraron a la habitación de Yami con desesperación y preocupación, pero al momento de entrar lo primero que observaron fue a su hijo sano y salvo.

Reina Isabel: mi pequeño Yami, estas sano y salvo –dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su pequeño hijo.

Yami: si madre, estoy bien, pero ¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió exactamente? –pregunto mientras se tocaba con su mano la cabeza.

Rey Henry: intentaron acabar con tu vida, pero tu fuerza de voluntad pudo más que la muerte.

Yugi: si ramitas, en verdad que yo estaba muy preocupado por ti.

Yami: pero ya estoy mucho mejor hermanito, pero dime, ¿qué fue lo que ha sucedido aquí?

Rey Henry: nada nuevo, solo que tu primo Seto se encuentra hospedado en el palacio.

Yami ¡¿queee? Como es posible que mi primo se encuentre en el palacio –dijo sorpresivamente.

Reina Isabel: solo será por un tiempo hijo mío.

Yami: de acuerdo – pensando – solo espero que no se quede por mucho tiempo.

Reina Isabel: bueno mi pequeño Yami, enseguida volvemos, iremos a avisarle al doctor que ya recuperaste la conciencia.

Yami: si madre.

Después de aquella conversación, los padres de ambos jóvenes abandonaron la habitación, y en ese preciso instante Yami y Yugi comenzaron a charlar muy seriamente.

Yami: bien Yugi, cuéntame que fue lo que ha pasado aquí con nuestro querido primo –pregunto sarcásticamente.

Yugi: pues casi siempre está con mi padre, sin olvidar que todas las tardes abandona el palacio para ir a retar duelistas a Londres.

Yami: va a jugar a Londres, eso en verdad que me sorprende demasiado.

Yugi: a mí también Yami, pero eso no es todo, cuando recién llego me pregunto muchas cosas sobre ti, pero obviamente solo le respondí algunas.

Yami: ¡dime que no le dijiste sobre mis huidas de palacio!

Yugi: obviamente que no Yami, tú me dijiste que lo de tu historial como plebeyo era un secreto solo de nosotros dos, así que no tienes porque desconfiar de mi n.n

Yami: de acuerdo hermano mío, creo en tus palabras ciegamente.

Pasaron las horas, para entonces el médico real ya había ido a revisar el estado de salud Yami, y para su fortuna él ya se encontraba totalmente fuera de peligro.

Rey Henry: muchas gracias por haber sanado a mi hijo doctor.

Doctor: Fue un placer alteza, solo una cosa más.

Reina Isabel: dígame doctor.

Doctor: no permitan que su hijo haga mucho esfuerzo por el momento, ya que aun no ha cerrado bien la herida, de acuerdo.

Rey y Reina: de acuerdo doctor.

Doctor: Bueno, ahora con su permiso sus majestades.

Después de aquella conversación, el médico real se retiro del palacio de Buckingham, para después de ello, comenzar a atender otros asuntos con las demás personas del pueblo. Mientras tanto en el palacio, Yami y Yugi continuaban conversando en privado.

Yami: bien, tan pronto este un poco mejor tengo que salir del palacio, para ir a buscar a mi linda Mana.

Yugi: yo creí que ya la habías olvidado hermano, como fue tanto tiempo que pasaste en Italia, me llegue a imaginar que habías encontrado alguien más.

Yami: no, no eh encontrado a alguien más, aunque déjame decirte que había una chica llamada Anzu que jamás se despegaba de mí, y estoy más que seguro que ella quería conmigo, sin embargo yo la rechace muchas veces.

Yugi: aaa, con que eres todo un picaron aparte de ser un arbusto con patas –dijo mientras se imaginaba un arbusto caminando.

Yami: ¡oye no soy un arbusto con patas, y mucho menos un picaron! Haber Yugi, dime en donde rayos me vez los agujeros.

Yugi: jajajaja, ese chiste estuvo buenísimo hermano, y en verdad que ya me hacías tanta falta –dijo alegremente.

Yami: también tu ya me hacías tanta falta hermano –dijo mientras tomaba a Yugi de la cabeza y le hacia cerillito.

….

Yami: jajajaja, en verdad que tu siempre tan bromista como siempre Yugi, ahora me doy cuenta que esa es una cualidad tuya, cerrillo con ojos.

Yugi: O_O me dijiste cerillo con ojos, Yami Tudor.

Yami: exactamente Yugi Ricardo Tudor, señor de los cerillos de Inglaterra jajaja –bromeándole a Yugi.

Yugi: pero, pero, yo soy el que pone aquí los apodos .

Mana: pues creo que a partir de hoy, ya no solo eres tú el que designa los apodas jajaja.

Yugi: ¡Yami malo! –dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua y cruzaba sus brazos.

Yami: siii, y soy bien perverso wahahaha.

Mana: bueno Yami, creo que es hora de que continúes contando.

Yami: tienes razón mi adorada Mana, así que continuare.

Yugi: si ramitas, creo que ese papel te queda más a ti.

Yami: de qué tipo de papel me hablas hermano, del higiénico o el de las obras teatrales.

Mana: exactamente Yugi, ¿de qué papel estás hablando? porque si estás hablando del papel higiénico, tenemos suavitel, charmin y pétalo.

Yugi: ahora resulta que también Mana ya me roba mi papel de bromista. -.-

Mana: sipi jajaja, bueno Yami, ahora si ya puedes continuar contando.

Yami: de acuerdo.

….

Pasaron los días y al parecer Yami ya se encontraba mucho mejor de su herida, para entonces Yami ya no soportaba más tiempo estar encerrado en el palacio.

Yami: ya no soporto estar más tiempo encerado en el palacio, es demasiado tedioso –se dijo a si mismo mientras daba vueltas en su habitación.

Mientras que Yami daba vueltas en sus aposentos, Yugi en ese momento iba entrando a la habitación en donde se encontraba su hermano.

Yugi: hola hermano, ¿Cómo estás a parte de estar dando vueltas, como perrito desesperado?

Yami: como tú lo has dicho Ricardo, estoy desesperado, y para serte franco muy desesperado.

Yugi: ¿Por qué hermanito?

Yami: tengo que ir a ver a Mana aunque sea por unos segundos, pero mis padres me tienen muy bien vigilado –dijo mientras golpeaba el escritorio de su habitación.

Yugi al ver la mirada de desesperación de su hermano, comenzó a pensar en cómo poder ayudarlo.

Yugi: ¡Yami! Tal vez pueda ayudarte a distraer a mis padres para que tú vayas a Londres un rato.

Yami: ¡En verdad hermanito!

Yugi: si, pero no será por mucho tiempo, así que pon mucha atención porque este es el plan –dijo mientras se acercaba a el oído de su hermano.

Pasaron algunos minutos después de que Yami y Yugi idearon a la perfección el plan de escape de Yami, así que ahora era de ponerlo en marcha.

Yugi: guardias, guardias, tienen que ayudarme, estoy seguro que vi que a un extraño en

el palacio, muy cerca de la entrada trasera –le dijo a los guardias que se encontraban en la entrada principal.

Los guardias al escuchar las palabras del pequeño príncipe, no dudaron en ir a acudir a la entrada trasera del palacio, que se suponía tenía que estar siendo vigilada por otros de los guardias reales. Sin en cambio, una vez que los guardias se alejaron de la entrada principal, Yami logro escapar cautelosamente del palacio de Buckingham.

Yami: muchas gracias hermano, te juro por mi vida que no tardare demasiado –se despidió susurrantemente.

Yugi: confió en ti Yami, así que ahora vete, y por cierto ten cuidado con Seto.

Yami: de acuerdo hermano.

Después de aquellas palabras, Yami salió corriendo del palacio sin ser visto. Mientras tanto en un callejón de Londres, Seto se encontraba contratando a otros maleantes para que le realizaran un nuevo trabajito, pero esta vez era solo para golpear y herir al supuesto enamorado de Mana Vega.

Seto: buen dia tengan mis subordinados, como sabrán, un tipo de nombre Yami Motou trata de robarme el amor de mi dulce Mana, y eso no se lo voy a permitir tan fácilmente, así que quiero que le den un pequeño escarmiento para que aprenda a no robar lo que no le pertenece.

¿?: Por supuesto señor, pero díganos como podemos reconocer a esta persona.

Seto: no se cómo sea físicamente Yami Motou, pero estoy seguro que estará muy cerca de Mana, así que quiero que siempre estén vigilando los movimientos de una chica de cabello castaño, ojos color cafés y de piel morena, de acuerdo.

Subordinados: de acuerdo señor Tudor.

Seto: y una última cosa, no quiero que involucre a Mana en esto, solo quiero que le den el escarmiento al afamado Yami Motou.

Subordinados: de acuerdo.

Seto: pues comiencen desde hoy –ordeno.

Después de aquella orden por parte de Seto, los subordinados de éste se dirigieron a espiar cautelosamente cada uno de los movimiento de Mana. Mientras tanto en el parque principal de Londres, Mana se encontraba platicando felizmente con sus mejores amigas, hasta que de pronto una voz varonil interrumpió la conversación de Ishizu, Kisara y Mana.

Yami: ¡Mana! –anuncio fuertemente.

Mana al momento de escuchar una voz muy familiar para ella, volteo velozmente para ver de quien se trataba.

Mana: ¡Yami, volviste! –dijo entusiasmadamente.

Yami: yo te avise que volvería por ti, y mírame, aquí estoy –dijo mientras abría sus brazos para abrazar a su adorada Mana.

Mana al ver los brazos extendidos de Yami corrió hacia el alegremente, ya que durante esos tres largos años Mana jamás se pudo olvidarse de él.

Mana: (abrazando fuertemente a Yami) te extrañe demasiado Yami, pero dime ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto mientras lo miraba tiernamente a los ojos.

Yami: estoy bien mi adorada Mana, pero dime, ¿tú como estas? –pregunto un poco angustiado.

Mana: Yo estoy bien Yami. n.n

Ishizu: deberías creerle Yami, Mana ha estado muy feliz y a salvo en compañía de nostras, aunque jamás deja de pensar en ti –dijo mientras le sonreía.

Yami: Ishizu, Kisara, en verdad que les agradezco por haber cuidado tan bien de Mana.

Kisara: no tienes que agradecernos nada, es nuestra hermana y por lógica daríamos la vida por ella, como ella daría la suya por la de nosotras.

Mana: exactamente Yami, ellas me hacen tan feliz al igual que tu.

Yami: eso me alegra tanto Mana, pero necesito hablar contigo en privado –dijo mientras sostenía a Mana de los hombros.

Mana: Claro Yami, ¿de qué se trata?

Yami: necesito saber si alguien llamado Seto Tudor de la casa de York ha hablado contigo.

Mana: pues sí, todos los días me busca y platica conmigo antes de que me reúna con mis amigas, ¿pero a qué se debe tu pregunta?

Yami: por nada Mana, pero lo que si necesito es que la próxima vez que te vea, me cuentes todo lo que has platicado con él, de acuerdo.

Mana: de acuerdo Yami n.n

Yami: bueno, por el momento tengo que irme, ya que mi hermano me esta encubriendo en mi hogar –dijo mientras se despedía de ella con un fuerte abrazo.

Mana: de acuerdo Yami, cuídate mucho por favor.

Yami: lo hare mi bella princesa soñadora –dijo mientras la tomaba de la barbilla.

Después de aquel acto, Yami se alejo de aquel parque a una velocidad adecuada, pero para su mala fortuna él estaba siendo perseguido por los subordinados de Seto, ya que lograron escuchar cuando Mana lo llamaba Yami. Pasaron algunos minutos, que para entonces Yami ya se encontraba alejado de aquel hermoso parque, ya que se encontraba cerca de un callejón obscuro. Sin embargo aquel callejón no se encontraba solitario, ya que los maleantes enviados por Seto se encontraban ahí para realizar el trabajito de su señor.

¿?: (Saliendo del callejón) vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí –dijo mientras se acercaba a Yami lentamente.

Yami al momento de escuchar aquella voz, volteo inmediatamente para ver de quien se trataba.

Yami: ¿Quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren? –pregunto valientemente.

Después de aquella pregunta por parte de Yami, tres miembros más de aquellos maleantes tomaron a Yami por la espalda y le colocaron una navaja cerca de la garganta.

Yami: ¿Qué es lo que quieren? –pregunto sin moverse.

¿?: Nada exactamente, ya que solo hemos venido para entregarte un pequeño regalito por parte de nuestro amo, el joven Tudor.

Yami: pues no me interesa saber o recibir ese regalo de bienvenida, así que suéltenme de inmediato –exigió mientras intentaba zafarse de las manos.

¿?: Pues en realidad jamás le pregunte que si lo quería o no, así que comenzare por dárselo.

Después de aquellas palabras, uno de los subordinados que sostenían a Yami para que no pudiera defenderse, aparto la navaja del cuello de aquel joven para comenzar a golpearlo con los puños.

Yami: déjenme en paz –intentando zafarse de uno de los maleantes.

Después de aquel acto por parte de Yami, aquellos maleantes estaban a punto de comenzar con su pequeño trabajitos, hasta que de pronto una voz se hizo resonar en aquel callejón.

¿?: ¡Suelten a Yami Motou!

Aquellos maleantes al escuchar tan misteriosa voz, fijaron su mirada en un joven de una estatura adecuada, de cabello largo color castaño, de piel morena y de ojos color miel.

Maleante: y porque deberíamos soltar a este mocoso –dijo mientras tomaba a Yami del cuello.

¿?: ¡Dije que lo soltaran! –dijo aquel joven de cabellera castaña, al momento de golpear con todas sus fuerzas a uno de los agresores de Yami.

Maleante: (soltando a Yami del cuello) ¡Maldito mocoso! Pero no lograras desacerté tan fácil de nosotros –dijo al momento de acercase lentamente al joven de ojos color miel.

Yami: (levantándose del suelo) ni creas que lograran salirse con la suya tan fácilmente –dijo al momento de lanzarle un golpe a unos de sus agresores.

Después de aquellas palabras por parte de Yami, éste comenzó a defenderse con todas la fuerzas que tenia, en compañía de aquel joven que había ido a su rescate.

Yami: ¡muy bien compañero, es hora de terminar con estos mal nacidos! –le dijo al joven de largo cabello castaño.

¿?: Muy bien, entonces es hora de que finalicemos con esto rey de los duelos –dijo alegremente, ya que al parecer se estaba divirtiendo.

Yami al momento de escuchar las palabras de aquel joven, se sorprendió demasiado, ya que la única persona que lo llamaba así, era su mejor amigo que durante por cinco años no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de él. Sin embargo eso no logro distraer a Yami, ya que primero se enfoco en acabar con aquellos maleantes.

Una vez que Yami y aquel joven terminaron de apalear a aquellos maleantes, se alejaron de aquel callejón para dirigirse a un lugar más seguro para ambos.

Yami: Mahad, es un gusto saber de ti, pero dime, ¿en dónde te metiste estos últimos años? –dijo alegremente mientras lo saludaba.

Mahad: me encontraba estudiando en Rusia, pero basta de mí y mejor dime, ¿qué has hecho de ti, príncipe de Inglaterra?

Yami: ya sabes mi historial.

Mahad: ya me lo imaginaba Yami Tudor.

Yami: Mahad, recuerda que a fuera del palacio me llamo Yami Motou –dijo susurrantemente.

Mahad: tienes razón, lo lamento tanto.

Yami: no te preocupes Mahad, y por cierto, gracias por ayudarme en aquel callejón.

Mahad: no hay problema, además, yo prometí protegerte cuando éramos niños, y esa promesa en verdad que no eran simples palabras.

Yami: en verdad, muchas gracias mi amigo -dijo mientras tocaba a Mahad del hombro.

Mahad: ya olvídalo, y mejor comienza a contarme todo lo que ha sucedido por acá.

Yami: es algo muy complicado, ya que durante tres años estaba estudiando en Italia, y la verdad fue una tortura para mí.

Mahad: enserio, tienes que contarme todo, y detalle por detalle.

Yami: claro que si Mahad, pero solo podre contare si hoy en la tarde vas a visitarme al palacio de Buckingham, de acuerdo.

Mahad: de acuerdo, entonces iré a visitarte esta misma tarde rey de los duelos –dijo mientras le daba a Yami una cordial reverencia.

Después de aquella conversación entre ambos amigos, Yami se dirigió al palacio de Buckingham, ya que de nueva cuenta estaba llegando un poco tarde.

Pasaron algunos minutos, para entonces Yami ya se encontraba adentro del palacio tratando de ocultarse nuevamente de sus padres y de su primo. Una vez que Yami logro llegar a su habitación sin ser visto por su familia, éste comenzó a cambiarse mientras que conversaba susurrantemente con su hermano menor, quien se encontraba esperando a Yami en su habitación.

Yugi: ¿Por qué demoraste tanto hermano? en verdad que ya estaba muy preocupado por ti.

Yami: te juro que no fue mi intención llegar tarde, de hecho iba a regresar antes de la hora acordada, pero cuando venía de regreso unos maleantes me tomaron por sorpresa por uno de los callejones de la ciudad –respondió mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Yugi: ¡¿Cómo que unos maleantes te tomaron por sorpresa?

Yami: como escuchaste Yugi, pero lo peor de todo esto, es de que nuestro primito Seto fue el que los envió a golear a "Yami Motou", ya que al parecer querían hacerme renunciar al amor de Mana.

Yugi: entonces Seto ya sabe que tú te estás haciendo pasar por un plebeyo.

Yami: no, eso aun no lo sabe, pero estoy seguro que si se entera le dirá a nuestros padres, y la verdad, eso no me conviene.

Yugi: perdóname Yami, pero yo no pienso ponerte nuevamente en riesgo, ya que estoy más que seguro que Seto intentara acabar con la vida de "Yami Motou" si no se aleja de Mana Vega, y curiosamente resulta que el tal Yami Motou eres tú –dijo molestamente.

Yami: discúlpame, pero no pienso alejarme de mi adorada Mana, yo la amo y luchare con todo lo que tenga por su amor.

Yugi: pero hermano, ¡te das cuenta que estas poniendo tu vida en riesgo!

Yami: si, pero no me importa poner mi vida en riesgo por ella.

Yugi: muy bien hermano, continuare ayudándote a escapar del palacio, pero solo con una condición.

Yami: que condición Yugi.

Yugi: que llegues al palacio a las cuatro en punto, de acuerdo –ofreciéndole la mano para cerrar el trato.

Yami: de acuerdo hermano –dijo mientras le daba su mano para cerrar el trato.

Después de aquel acto, Yami y Yugi bajaron al salón principal, ya que al parecer tenían que atender la grata visita de su abuelo, Solomón Tudor.

Yami y Yugi: ¡abuelito, que sorpresa! Tiene mucho tiempo que no te veíamos.

Solomón: ni yo a ustedes mis queridos nietos – abrazándolos – pero tan solo miren como han crecido –dijo mientras los miraba detenidamente.

Yami: si abuelito, en verdad que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tu viaje a Francia.

Solomón: creo que si jajaja, bueno, en donde se encuentra Seto, según tengo entendido, el está viviendo en el palacio o me equivoco.

Seto: (abriendo las pertas de par en par) no te equivocas abuelo, y dime, ¿Cómo te fue con tu amigo el rey francés? –dijo seriamente mientras entraba al salón principal.

Solomón: muy bien querido Seto, bueno, para comenzar les he traído algo muy especial para los tres –dijo mientras sacaba una hermosa caja de oro genuino.

Yugi: en verdad abuelito, ¿Qué es? –pregunto alegremente.

Solomón: bueno, para comenzar, al heredero de Inglaterra le entrego la carta del dragón del amanecer–dijo mientras le entregaba a Yami una carta única y genuina en el mundo.

Yami: (recibiendo la carta) ¡muchas gracias abuelito! –respondió sorpresivamente.

Solomón: muy bien, para continuar, a Seto le hago entrega del dragón del anochecer –dijo mientras le entregaba a Seto aquella carta de duelo de monstruos, que al igual que la carta de Yami era única y genuina.

Seto: ¡gracias abuelo! ¿Pero que tienen de especial estas cartas? Tan solo mira su poder de ataque -pregunto al momento de ver el ataque de su carta.

Solomón: estos dragones son los protectores de la familia Tudor, te contare. Se dice que hace mucho tiempo dos poderosos dragones vivían en paz y armonía junto con los antiguos soberanos de Inglaterra, que si no mal recuerdo, el rey se llamaba Fernando Tudor de la casa de Lancaster, y el hermano de éste, Enrique Tudor de la casa de York; pero un dia éstos soberanos comenzaron a discutir por el reinado e iniciaron una batalla que violo la paz y la tranquilidad de Inglaterra. Para aquellos soberanos sus dragones eran la protección absoluta de sus casas, ya que juntas ambas casa y ambos dragones creaban el poder infinito de la esperanza y la libertad, pero separadas eran la destrucción y la oscuridad.

….

Fernando: (montado en su dragón) ¡Ya basta Enrique! ¡¿Qué acoso no ves lo que estas ocasionando con tus estúpidos celos? –dijo molestamente.

Enrique: ¡mis estúpidos celos! Ya te dije como podemos terminar con este conflicto –anuncio molestamente desde el dragón del anochecer.

Fernando: hermano, en verdad que yo no quería ser rey de Inglaterra, pero esa fue la última voluntad de mi padre…

Enrique: ¡no me interesa la ultima voluntad de nuestro padre, yo tuve que haber sido rey y no tu! ¡Yo soy el mayor de los dos! –dijo furiosamente.

Fernando: ¡ya basta! ¡Que acaso no te das cuenta que por tu estúpido ego estamos llevando a su fin a Inglaterra! –dijo furiosamente mientras se acercaba a Enrique.

Enrique: no me interesa lo que le suceda a los aldeanos, así que yo terminare con la unión que existe entre ambas casas –dijo al momento de tomar la bandera de las dos rosas.

Fernando: ¡no lo hagas hermano! –dijo mientras estiraba su mano para tratar de impedir que su hermano declara la guerra, pero para su mala fortuna Enrique rompió aquella bandera.

Enrique: ¡tú no quisiste entregarme el reinado por las buenas, así que ahora tendrá que ser por las malas! Así que, ¡ataca dragón del anochecer! –ordeno a su poderoso dragón.

Fernando: ¡noo! Contraataca mi poderoso dragón del amanecer –ordeno a su dragón mientras volaban juntos por el aire.

Después de la separación entre ambas casas, la situación en Inglaterra se convirtió en una total catástrofe, ya que se inicio la llamada guerra de las dos rosas que involucro a los soldados de ambas casas y a la traición de lealtad entre ambos dragones.

…

Yami: y dime abuelo, ¿Qué paso después?

Solomón: la guerra termino con la victoria de Fernando Tudor de la casa Lancaster, y los dragones de las dos rosas volvieron a estar en paz, ya que Fernando le perdono la vida a su hermano mayor.

Seto: vaya, que gran historia –dijo sarcásticamente.

Yugi: es sorprendente que nuestros ante pasados al final hayan terminado en paz. __

Yami: si jeje, bueno abuelito gracias por el obsequio –agradeció alegremente.

Solomón: espera querido nieto, aun falta el obsequio de tu hermano.

Yugi: hay un obsequio para mi, haber abuelito, yo quiero saber que es –dijo entusiasmadamente.

Solomón: tengo entendido que tú no juegas duelo de monstruos, así que te regalo este poderoso deck. A simple vista te parecerá débil, pero en realidad es muy fuerte –dijo mientras le entregaba su nuevo deck a Yugi.

Yugi: (recibiendo su deck) ¡gracias abuelito, te juro que aprenderé a jugar tan bien como mi hermano! –dijo alegremente.

Solomón: bueno mis queridos nietos, ahora sí, ya pueden retirarse.

Seto, Yami y Yugi: ¡gracias abuelo! –dijeron al mismo tiempo muy educadamente.

Después de aquellas palabras por parte de los chicos, Seto abandono la habitación de la sala principal muy pensativamente.

Seto: si es necesario iniciar una nueva guerra para conseguir el reinado de Inglaterra la iniciare, y ahora que nuestro abuelo nos ha entregado los dragones protectores de los Tudor será mucho más fácil –pensó maléficamente.

Pasaron las horas, para entonces ya eran exactamente las 6:30 de la tarde, para esa hora Mahad quien era el mejor amigo de Yami, fue a visitarlo al palacio de Buckingham como habían acordado horas antes.

Mahad: hola compañero, ¿Cómo estás?

Yami: como te dije hace rato, bien, eso creo –dijo susurrantemente.

Mahad: bien, ahora si cuéntame que es lo que ha sucedido estoy cinco años –pregunto susurrantemente.

Yami: ven, vayamos a mi habitación, ahí podre contarte con todas tranquilidad.

Mahad: de acuerdo.

Después de aquellas palabras, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la habitación de Yami, y una vez ahí comenzaron a conversar tranquilamente.

Yami: bueno, para empezar conocí a una hermosa chica llamada Mana, y estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella –dijo mientras tomaba el dibujo de Mana que se encontraba en su escritorio.

Mahad: wooow, eso es genial.

Yami: si, pero hace tres años me enviaron a estudiar a Italia porque según mi padre era un completo irresponsable; en Italia conocí a un buen amigo llamado Marik Ishtar y a una loca obsesionada por mí.

Mahad: O_O enserio.

Yami: enserio Mahad, su nombre era Anzu Mazaki y en verdad que jamás me dejaba en paz, te juro que intento de todo para tratar de conquistarme.

Mahad: y me imagino que no lo logro, verdad.

Yami: exactamente. Ya pasados eso tres años de infierno sin ver a mi linda Mana, llegue al puerto barquero hace una semana y media.

Mahad: ¿y qué sucedió?

Yami: intentaron matarme, al principio yo creía que era para robarnos algunas pertenecías, hasta que de pronto uno de los maleante me apunto con una flecha en el corazón, pero por fortuna mi lacayo logro percatarse de ello; así que la flecha no me mato pero si hirió –dijo tranquilamente.

Mahad: ¡¿y estas bien? ¡No te sucedió nada, verdad! –pregunto preocupadamente.

Yami: pues solamente estoy un poco adolorido, pero ya estoy mejor. __

Mahad: bueno y luego que paso.

Yami: escape el dia de hoy para ver a mi hermosa Mana; pero cuando iba en camino hacia el palacio, aquellos maleantes me tomaron por sorpresa y me dijeron que la golpiza que iba a recibir era por parte de Seto Tudor para que me alejara del amor de Mana.

Mahad: ¡¿tu primo te mando a golpear?

Yami: si, pero Seto cree que mando a golpear a Yami Motou, porque afortunadamente mi primo aun no sabe que Yami Motou soy yo.

Mahad: por fortuna aun no sabe nada, pero prácticamente ya le declaro la guerra a "Yami Motou", y dime, ahora qué piensas hacer compañero.

Yami: luchar por el amor de Mana, pero Seto no solo me ha declarado la guerra como Yami Motou, sino también como Yami Tudor.

Mahad: ¡¿Qué? A que te refieres.

Yami: mi primo no está en el palacio por gusto, ya que él le propuso a mi padre ser el próximo heredero de Inglaterra, y resulta que desde que Seto está establecido en el palacio, mi padre ha enfermado y a mí me intentan asesinar.

Mahad: entonces piensas que Seto fue el que mando a aquellos maleantes a matarte en el puerto barquero.

Yami: si, y la verdad casi lo lograban, pero afortunadamente logre burlar a la muerte.

Mahad: entonces crees que…

Yami: si, que una nueva batalla se ha iniciado, y que de nueva cuenta la casa de York le ha declarado la guerra a la casa Lancaster.

Mahad: la guerra de las dos rosas se ha iniciado, cierto.

Yami: lamentablemente si, y juro que luchare por el amor de mi adorada Mana y por el reinado de mi familia –dijo valerosamente.

…

Mana: wooow, entonces Seto te declaro la guerra indirectamente, pero en verdad que yo no sabía que yo le gustaba a Seto.

Yami: no solo le gustabas, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti, aunque para mí era una obsesión.

Mana: tienes razón, pero yo jamás tuve ojos para otra persona que no fueras tú n.n

Yami: lo se Mana, y por eso te amo –dijo mientras la miraba tiernamente.

Yugi: vaya ramitas, en verdad que ya te encontrabas en un grandísimo problema.

Yami: si, y la verdad fue bastante difícil la batalla, pero bueno, eso lo contare más adelante.

Mana: pero solo explícame una cosa Yami, porque el conflicto entre tú y Seto no fue como el de la leyenda.

Yami: porque nuestra rivalidad se volvió algo personal, ya que yo aun no me convertía en rey.

Mana: ¡de acuerdo Ramitas Tudor! Upsss, lo lamento Yami.

Yami: T.T me rindo ante ti Cerillo Tudor –dirigiéndose hacia Yugi.

Yugi: ¡no soy un cerillo! ¡no soy un cerillo! –dijo mientras brincaba en forma de enfado.

Mana: jajaja, te vez gracioso brincando Yugi, pareces un resorte –dijo alegremente.

Yami: oye me has dado una gran idea, Yugi, a partir de hoy serás el cerillo saltarín jajaja.

Yugi: ¡¿queee? Eso es trampa Yami, yo soy el que pone aquí los sobre nombres -.-

Yami: pues creo que ya no eres el único jajaja __

Yugi: ¡malo, malo, malo! –dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Mana: ya Yugi, no te enojes –dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas a Yugi.

Yugi: jajajajajaja, ya Mana, está bien ya no me enojo –dijo sin dejarse de reír.

Mana: (dejándole de hacerle cosquillas) muy bien Yugi, entonces te dejare en paz, bueno creo que ya es hora de despedirnos. n_n

Yugi: hasta la próxima, y se despide de ustedes el hermano del rey de los arbustos –dijo alegremente.

Yami: -.- hasta la próxima, y se despide de ustedes el hermano mayor del cerillo saltarín –dijo arremedando a Yugi.

Yugi: oye, no me arremedes .

Mana: jajaja, el sobre nombre de Yugi me recuerda tanto al cuento de Juanito y los frijoles saltarines XD.

Yugi: ¡oye! Pero creo que es verdad. T.T

Yami: eh ganado el dia de hoy, eso tendré que escribirlo en los records Tudor.

Yugi: O_O existe ese libro.

Yami: ¡noo! Pero ya lo acabo de inventar, bueno ahora si hasta la próxima. __

Mana: adiós, vuelvan a nuestro palacio, saben que siempre serán bienvenidos para seguir escuchando nuestra historia. n.n

Yugi: hasta la próxima, y recuerden siempre serán bienvenidos en el palacio de Buckingham. __

Mana, Yami e Yugi: ¡Bye! –despidiéndose con las manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ending:**__ Kurenai __**–**__ X Japan. http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=qyBTCb_7-_U_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Divine Hathor:**_ _¡hola! Nuevamente, y bien, este capítulo y fic va dedicado para mi hermanita Maru y Ali por sus cumpleaños, a quienes les mando mis más sinceras felicitaciones. ¡Hermanitas, les mando miles de abrazos! Y recuerden siempre podrás contar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas XD. Bueno, para concluir quiero mandarle un saludo muy especial a Darkyami Motou, Sayori Sakura, Ali Kasejin, Ximena Shadow y todos los que están siguiendo este loco fic, y sin nada más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo, sayonara n.n_

_P.D. tardare algunas semanas en actualizar el próximo capítulo, ya que como se dieron cuenta los capis de esta nueva biblia son muy largos, así que por esa misma razón tardare un tiempecito en actualizar este fic, pero quiero que tengan por seguro que no abandonare esta hermosa y cómica historia. Y por favor estén al pendiente de la próxima actualización, bye n.n_

_Att. Divine Atem Hathor._


End file.
